Paying the price
by Joey the Freaking Potterhead
Summary: Just what would happen if what was once the truth about Lockhart, were to be revealed? Just what if Lockhart had gone too far this time and he was no unable to get himself out of trouble? Would Flo be there to save him? Would anyone save him? Author note: If you can't handle horror, detailed gore or you're easily offended. Etc. I recommend you to not read this. Warning foretold
1. Math Lesson

_If there was one thing Gilderoy Lockhart was good at, it was having the git of the gab. Able to talk himself up, tell those who had no idea what he was like, stories of his 'best moments' that only the greatest wizards and witches could do. To him, he was a guy who any girl would dream of. He was nothing more than a git, obviously but he did have charm when he wanted to. Of course it was all an act. This story takes place when, after yet, another fight between Gilderoy and his girlfriend, Florence. Lockhart decides to let his pig-headedness get to him. He caught up with Mary McDonald, someone who he claimed to have been friends with. Really, he was nothing more than a classmate. He'd heard she'd been teaching a few kids about 'math', some muggle subject. That wasn't the only idea he was keen on..._

* * *

Gilderoy and Mary sat in a compartment on the train. Mary wondered deep in the back of her mind _why _she even bothered with him. He was hopeless. She rolled her eyes for about the fifteenth time as Gilderoy guessed the sum 1+4= 2. It was clear he wasn't trying. She wondered what the point was even trying to teach him Math, a muggle subject, learnt in muggle schools that her parents had recently showed her. She hoped to all hell that she wasn't giving him any ideas by showing him how to do the sums. He seemed like he wasn't keen on the Math at all, with how hard he was trying. She sighed as Gilderoy took yet, another guess at the sum.

"Are you sure you still want to do this, Lockhart?" she said, irritably.

Lockhart's eyes shifted from the parchment to her, "Of course! I wouldn't be here if I didn't!"

"Alright then..."

Mary wrote down another sum and explained in thorough detail how to solve it. She proceeded to write down a few more sums for him and handed him the quill.

Lockhart took the quill, "These are easy!" he protested.

Mary rolled her eyes and smirked as she watched him think hard on the first sum. (3+2) She almost laughed when he answered with 20 but she knew that if he wanted to learn, she would have to teach him properly. It wasn't much of her nature to tease someone for any reason really, no matter how much of an exception they were. Finally Lockhart answered a few sums right. Mary felt there was hope after all, for him. The minutes dragged on and Lockhart was finally able to do some addition. She moved him onto subtraction but it was as she wrote the sums, she noticed a bit of a change in Lockhart's movements. She inched back a bit as he seemed to have edged slightly closer. Perhaps it was just him though. She shrugged it off and wrote down a bigger addition for him after the list of minuses. (10+9). She had taught Lockhart how to count on his fingers. She knew this shouldn't be too hard for him. He flew through the minuses, again just by guessing. As he reached the addition sum, Lockhart tried to count to eighteen using his hands. He couldn't do it. Mary noticed this and held her hands out to him.

"Here. Count on mine as well." she said, hoping he wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"Thanks." Lockhart muttered smugly and counted on her fingers as well as his.


	2. The next level

Lockhart continued counting on Mary's fingers as well as his. He needed a new approach. He wanted her and he was going to get her _if it was the last thing he did_. It seemed he'd levelled up in Math, as he answered a few subtractions and additions right. The ones that were wrong, Mary walked him through it, showing him for the hundredth time, step-by-step on how to do them. Lockhart felt over-confident as always and decided to go one step better. He kept hold of Mary's hand, and added in his head an addition. He wrote the answer down, which, of course, happened to be wrong. He didn't care though. He had her hand where he wanted it and she didn't suspect a thing. He counted on her fingers once again, this time he understood what she had said and wrote down another correct answer. In the back of his brilliant and crafty mind, he flicked through what his next move would be. He decided to play for a while and see if any more opportunities came up. He quickly finished up the rest of his sums. He understood them but he knew he couldn't end their lessons there. Just how would he give himself more time to make his move on her? He looked at the subtraction sign and at the addition then at Mary. He realized he still hadn't let go of her hand. She tried to pull away, he didn't want her to. Not this soon.

"Hold on. I want to try one for myself." he said and let her go, to keep his innocent act up.

"Alright." Mary said coolly, sniggering to herself.

She wondered how easy he would make it for himself or whether he would give himself a sum he didn't know. At the same time, she was cautious. What if she was giving him the wrong idea? What if his counting on her fingers meant something more to him? What if... no. She had to stop thinking that way. Lockhart was somewhat her friend. They weren't close but she was there for him if he needed her. Mary's overly kind heart wouldn't allow her to desert anyone. Not even Lockhart. Perhaps he wasn't as bad as she thought he was. Maybe he'd matured over the past year.

'_Get a grip on yourself, Mary. If he wanted to do something, he would have done it by now... you know what he's like and you know he isn't one to cheat on Flo... right?_' she thought to herself.

Her thoughts were distracted as Lockhart nudged her, "how's that?" he grinned.

Mary rolled her eyes. He could, at least grin normally, without having to flash those gleaming teeth of his, which, obviously had a charm cast over them. She almost laughed as Lockhart smoothed his hair back as she leant over him to see what he had written on the parchment. Lockhart knew he couldn't make his move then. He knew that it would be too obvious and she would have too many opportunities of escape. He had to work discretely; where to her, he was innocently doing Math. Like the original plan. He watched as she corrected his work. _Now _was his chance. She showed him how to work out the sum he had written for himself an easier way, without using his or her fingers. Lockhart moved in closer to her, to watch what she was doing. He couldn't concentrate though. He was too caught up with the fact he was sitting next to Mary McDonald, one of the popular kids, the marauders' girl. If he could kiss her, his reputation would rise beyond his brilliant mind could comprehend.

"Can I just...?" he asked, taking her hand.

"Sure." Mary shrugged, knowing he just wanted to count on her fingers again.

There was nothing weird about this, she thought. He was just being Lockhart. He never had morals, right from the time she met him. To her, he was just a little boy learning Math. In some way she almost pitied him for his lack of knowledge and his great need to talk himself up all the time. She trusted Lockhart. Surely he wouldn't be _that _stupid anyway, to go for her over Flo. She was, in fact, friends with Flo. Again she pushed her thoughts out. Why was she having so many of these? She could trust Lockhart! For Merlin's sake! She wished her brain would stop thinking and continue on with what she wanted to do. What, to her, she was _supposed _to be doing; teaching him Math. She looked up at Lockhart and froze in shock.

Lockhart couldn't control himself much more. The moment she looked at him, her face close to his, he wrapped his arms around her neck and gave her lips a gentle kiss.


	3. Obliviation

Mary froze. Her heart seemed to just stop as her mind raced. For a second she wondered whether this was real. Her shock turned to disgust. Her eyes widened and she turned her head away from him. She struggled free from Lockhart's grip around her neck and stared at him in disbelief. Why would he do this? What would Flo say and how would she tell Flo? Worst of all, what would her boyfriend, Sirius Black say? What would he do? How would she tell him? Was it best not to? No she couldn't lie to him. She broke free from Lockhart. She found herself frozen again. She couldn't believe what he'd just done. They were hardly even friends, let alone something more.

Her eyes filled with fury, she stared hard at him. "Bloody hell, Lockhart!" she snapped furiously. "What the hell are you thinking? Never mind. I don't want to know!"

Lockhart looked at her entirely dumbfounded. She'd made it clear she wanted him hadn't she? She allowed him to take her hands... for Math purposes yeah but to him it meant something much more. He was a one-way minded git after all. Not once had he even thought to find out whether she was single or not and he knew it.

"I... Mary... I'm sorry." he said sheepishly, though he felt no sign of remorse at all.

Mary shook her head slowly. She still couldn't believe this was happening. She wiped her mouth, needing a drink after a rather strange taste was left in her mouth from where he'd kissed her. She backed away from him, towards her books. She quickly packed her belongings up.

"Our lessons are over, Lockhart. Don't. Come near me." she threatened as Lockhart took a step towards her.

She hurried past him, towards the compartment door, slid it open and hurried out, not bothering to close it behind her. She walked frantically down the passageway of the train to look for Flo, or her best friend, charlotte Clearwater. She couldn't tell Sirius yet. Could she? What would he say? She didn't want to cause trouble for anyone on the first day of Hogwarts, though it was really Lockhart who had caused it. Who could she tell without bothering them? Flo would be heartbroken. Flo and Lockhart were already having enough troubles without him doing this on top of it. Mary looked left and right for Flo or Char. Even Sirius would do. She needed someone. She _had _to tell someone, though she would be the one to tell Flo. Who was more important to tell first? Flo or... her thoughts were cut short as she heard someone call her name behind her.

"MARY! Mary! Wait!" Lockhart called as he clumsily ran towards her.

Mary froze. What did he want this time? What else did he have in mind? "Go away Lockhart!" she said, furiously. She realized how pathetic she probably sounded but her heart wouldn't allow her to fully snap, would it?

Mary quivered in rage as she listened to Lockhart ramble on about how sorry he was and how he hadn't intended for the kiss to happen. She rolled her eyes and turned to walk away when, through the corner of her eye, she saw something flash. Within a second she looked at Lockhart. "What are we doing here?" she asked, confused. She wondered how they'd ended up in the passageway, when they were just in the compartment doing Math. She shrugged and walked him back to their compartment with no recollection to what had just happened.


	4. Demented

_So once again, Mary and Lockhart sat in their compartment. Lockhart couldn't believe his luck. He had not only kissed Mary but, he had also gotten away with it because she couldn't remember what he'd done. He knew he had advantage now. If he continued to obliviate her, his little secret wouldn't be known by anyone until he and Flo broke up. This would be perfect. He could do what he liked to her, couldn't he?_

* * *

Mary wondered why she'd put all her belongings away. Perhaps she had fallen asleep or something and Lockhart put them away for her. She remembered Lockhart had his wand pointed towards her. She wondered if there had been an attack or something. She couldn't stop herself from asking him.

"Lockhart? Quick question." she said, taking a deep breath and looking at him, "what happened?"

Lockhart blinked a couple of times, "What happened? I don't know. What did happen?"

"Don't play dumb, please." she said, more confused than irritated. Perhaps it was all a dream. "Before we came back here... you had your wand pointed at me. Why?" she blinked a couple of times as many images of her being attacked by something and Lockhart saving her flew through her mind. It _had _to have been a dream.

Lockhart's quick thinking skills came into play. He closed his eyes and dramatically sighed. "I'm sorry Mary." he started.

"Sorry? For what!?" Mary cut him off, her mind racing. "What did you do!?"

"No, no, no. It's nothing _I _did. I'm just sorry you had to go through what you did. We both went down the passage to find the food trolley and... well." he paused, for dramatic effect and pretended to shudder. "A dementor appeared. I don't know what it was doing but it was in front of you. Before I could do anything, you went sort of rigid. Like you had passed out or something, I didn't know what to do, so I fought it off and once it had gone, I was left with you in front of me. So I s'pose..."

Mary's eyes widened, "A dementor on the train? Why? How? Be serious Lockhart!"

Lockhart went solemn as an act, "Mary. I sort of cast the wrong spell, trying to fight it off... I sort of obliviated you instead and I'm sorry." he sighed and looked at her.

Mary couldn't believe it. For the first time _ever_, Lockhart had just admitted a mistake to her. "Is there a way to reverse it, Lockhart?" she asked.

Lockhart shook his head. "I know this seems weird to you because I don't usually make mistakes... but... no. I don't know how to reverse it. I only know the obliviator is able to but I don't know how." he said, solemnly.

"It's just as well really. I'm glad I don't remember it, if you _did _save me from the dementor."

Mary couldn't help but to believe him. He had never admitted his wrongs before. Her faith in him overlooked any other possibility. Perhaps he _had_, indeed, changed since the previous year. She was beginning to like this new Lockhart. If he stayed this way, perhaps they could be friends. She pulled out some more parchment from her bag, found her quill and wrote down a few plus, minus and multiplication sums as a test for Lockhart. Lockhart watched on, wondering if there was an easier way to do them... and a better way to get to her.

He gazed at her innocently, "is there an easier way to do these without counting on fingers?" he asked.

"With a calculator, yeah." Mary said, rolling her eyes. "Math's stupid like that." she added and grinned.

Lockhart chuckled, "I find it interesting but I s'pose it would be stupid for you, since you grew up with muggles and all." he said. "What's a calculator anyway?"

Mary laughed and looked down at the sums, "oh... it's a device you use to calculate sums for you. You just turn it on, type in the sums, using the buttons and it will add it up for you. I haven't got one with me right now, but if you want. I can ask mum to mail one to me to show you?"

"Only if she can, I could come to your house in the holidays sometime and you could show me?" he asked, hopefully.

Mary laughed, "You know I'm going to France for the holidays, right?"

Lockhart's heart sort of sunk, "Oh. Brilliant!" he said, trying to make himself sounding happy about her going to France.

"Yeah, always wanted to visit." she said and grinned. "I'll get mum to mail one to me sometime so I can show you. They're really for children to use when they're having trouble with Math."

Lockhart grinned. Did she _really _just call him a kid? To him, this was like her calling him 'baby,' something he had been waiting for. He was deeply reminded of how Flo would purr in his ear when she wanted something more than cuddles. Perhaps she _did _want him, after all. He took the quill from her and wrote down some answers to the sums he knew, leaving the ones he didn't for last.


	5. Another achievement

Mary watched as Lockhart wrote the answers to the easiest sums. She sniggered to herself as he could only do the '1 plus' sums by himself. At the same time, she was rather enjoying teaching him as much as she was getting bored of him. Surely he would have to know more off by heart than just the ones he did know? She shrugged in her mind, he wouldn't get anywhere if she didn't teach him, would he?

Lockhart looked up at her and grinned, "I think I've got these! I just..."

Mary rolled her eyes, "Need to count on some more fingers?" she laughed half-heartedly.

"No." Lockhart said, simply. "I was actually going to ask you if you could help me work out an easier way for these without a calculator."

Mary smiled, "well. Try setting them out." she suggested.

"S-Setting them out?" Lockhart said with an amused expression on his face. "What the hell does that mean?"

Mary laughed. "Here. I'll show you how it's done."

Mary took the parchment from Lockhart and set out the sum (20+6) for him. She showed him step by step on what to do; showing him to make sure the biggest number is on the top and the smallest on the bottom. She helped him work out 0+6 then 2+0 since there was nothing to add to the 2.

Lockhart watched on, completely confused. "How did you get the 20 on the top though? Wouldn't 6+20 be the same?"

Mary laughed, "I s'pose but this is just how it's set out. It makes things easier. Surely you know which number is the biggest between 20 and six, right?" she sniggered.

"Of course I know _that_!" Lockhart retorted. "I've just never seen it done before, that's all." he said.

He took the quill from Mary when she held it out to him. He set out the plus sums, not really knowing what he was doing. He had to keep looking back to Mary's as a guide but this was a normal thing for someone new to something like this, right? He worked out a few of them and stopped to look at Mary.

Mary looked at him and grinned, "Problem?"

"No." Lockhart said quickly.

He knew there had to be a chance for him to make another move on her. He wanted to make things original. He didn't want to do the whole thing of taking her hand and not letting go... wait. He _hadn't _done that yet. Not properly. When he got to the subtraction, he took Mary's hands.

Mary looked at him, "Tired of doing it quicker already?" she mused.

"You don't mind do you?"

Mary smiled, "Of course not."

Lockhart took her hands and grinned at her, he counted on her fingers and his to try to work out a few more sums. He knew what he was doing and it was _everything _but Math. He counted some more, let go of her and wrote down the answer. Just as Mary looked at the parchment to see if he'd gotten them right, he moved close to her.

"How do you check them so quick?" he asked.

Mary looked at him and grinned, "I'm a witch. What do you expect?"

"I'm a wizard and don't know how to do it _that _fast." he said and pouted childishly.

"I was joking, silly." she grinned.

She was flirting with him now. It was obvious to Lockhart that she had some interest in him. It became clearer as she laid her hand unknowingly on his. Lockhart looked at her and smiled. She looked at him and grinned. If only Lockhart knew they weren't thinking, at all, on the same level then he would have backed away... wouldn't he? Before he could take her hand away, he put his other hand over hers. Mary tried to pull away but couldn't.

"What?" she whispered.

"What?" he laughed.

Mary gestured to their hands with her eyes. Instantly, Lockhart apologised and let her go, though his mind didn't let up on his plan. Mary was _his_ and nothing was going to get in his way. Not Flo. Not anyone, simply because _no one would know_ until he and Flo had broken up. His gifts with memory charms helped a whole heap. He knew he could have his way with her. He knew she wouldn't resist him. She _couldn't _resist him. Not with what he realized he could do to her next. He took her hand again to work out the last of the sums.

She knew he was only doing his sums. She trusted him in fully, especially since he saved her from a dementor. Obviously he had accidently obliviated her, she couldn't remember anything so what reasons did she have not to trust him? Through her confusion, she thought over all the stories he had told. There were no witnesses, so why not believe him? There were no witnesses to say he hadn't done any of the things he had said he had done in the past either. She suddenly felt horribly guilty.

Lockhart looked at her, a cheeky grin formed across his face, "Problem?"

Mary snapped out of her thoughts and grinned, "Of course not, just thinking of another Math problem for you."

"I still have one to go!" Lockhart whined. "Don't give me another yet!"

"Then do it already!"

Lockhart sighed pointedly and took the quill and her hand. He pulled her forwards, "Alright I will." he grinned.

"Wha-" Mary's words were cut short.

Lockhart pushed her to the back of the seat, his fingers locked with hers. Mary was pinned. He was just that little too strong for her. There was no way possible for her to break free. She gagged as Lockhart kissed her deeply. There was more for her to do than twist her head from side to side to try shake him off. Not even this worked, as Lockhart straddled her, held the sides of his face with both his hands and kissed her deeply. He knew he couldn't let her go, otherwise they would find themselves in the same situation as last time. He let one side of her face go and reached for his wand. He jumped off her and before she could react, he flicked his wand just as he had done the last time.


	6. Abandonment

Lockhart realized they only had a few hours before the train arrived at Hogwarts. He knew he could still meet up with her at Hogwarts but it would be rare to see Mary without Sirius. There was a way Lockhart could make her forget Sirius altogether, or make Sirius forget entirely about her. Perhaps this could come in handy. He shook the thought out of his mind. He didn't want to break Mary's heart. Mary leant forwards, fixing her hair. She looked at Lockhart and grinned.

"How are you going with them?" she asked.

"Great!" Lockhart beamed.

Mary had no idea what the sudden strange taste in her mouth was, she swore she'd tasted it before but had no idea where. She took a bottle of pumpkin juice from her bag and drank it to wash the taste away. Once she'd finished, she looked at Lockhart and watched him do a few more sums. He looked up at her and grinned. Mary knew she had friends to catch up with. She was growing bored of teaching him muggle Math for the time being, though she didn't want to leave Lockhart sitting alone by himself. She grinned at him.

"Oi, Lockhart!" she said cheekily.

Lockhart looked up at her and grinned, "Yeah?"

"How about we finish up for the day and do some more later on or when we reach Hogwarts?"

Lockhart's heart slightly sunk. "Yeah, okay." he said.

Mary frowned. "I can still sit with you if you like. I can't imagine what it must be like for you with the trouble with Flo and all." she said carefully, hoping not to upset him.

"Yeah well, we're perfect for eachother really." he grinned. "Fight like a married couple but when we make up, we make up." he said and winked.

"I don't want to know." Mary grinned.

Lockhart laughed and helped her put away her quill and parchment. "Quite nice on this train really." Lockhart said casually. He leant back in his seat and looked at Mary.

Mary nodded in agreement. She couldn't wait for the train to stop at the station. All her friends would be waiting. She and Sirius could spend as much time together as they wanted. Her Herbology class would start up again and she could plan her way to becoming a nurse in the next year if she tried hard enough. It all sounded perfect to her. She grinned to herself at the plans. Perhaps even in a few years, she and Sirius would be married. Who knew what could happen?

Lockhart looked at her and grinned, "Thinking are we?"

"Yeah." Mary said suddenly, "about the future and all, kinda scary when you think about it."

Lockhart laughed, "Future!? Well yeah, I s'pose but it's not that scary when you don't worry or think about it, besides. I already know what I want to do." he said, grinning.

He knew what he wanted to do already. He was going to become a famous author, writing books about his doings, rescuing other wizards from banshees and all other dark creatures. He looked at Mary for a while, wondering if he would get the chance to do anything else to her before they arrived at Hogwarts. They did have hours before they rocked up at the station, after all. He couldn't help but wonder if his hormones would hold out much longer. Her struggling really did somewhat turn him on but he knew he couldn't do anything to her until he and Flo broke up. He wasn't even cheating on her really. Mary knew nothing and nor did Flo. He could break it off with Flo but what use would _that _do? He wanted a girlfriend. He _needed _one for his ego.

Mary looked at him and smiled, it was then that Char and Flo entered their compartment. As Flo gave him the glare that told him she was pissed off with him, Lockhart cowered slightly. Mary sat there, feeling rather awkward. Char sat next to Mary and smiled.

"So... what's happening?" she said brightly, trying to defuse the tension.

Mary shrugged. "Teaching him Math." she said and looked over at Lockhart.

Flo looked at Mary and then at Gilderoy, rather accusingly. Lockhart knew she suspected something, "Flo. It isn't like that." he lied, though he sounded convincing.

"Well..." she started.

Lockhart flashed Flo a grin. "I _do _love you, Flo, just you." he said.

Flo fell slightly weak at the knees as he said this, "Pfft. I've heard that before." she said, though she was evidently trying not to smile.

"Err... maybe we should go..." Char said awkwardly to Mary and Flo.

Mary shrugged. "What are you guys up to?" though she didn't want to leave Lockhart on his own, she figured it would be good for him to sit in the compartment to think things through about Flo.

Char shrugged. "We're just hanging with Flo, got chocolate frogs!" she beamed.

Mary grinned wide, "CHOCOLATE FROGS!" she squeed. "I'm totally there!"

The three girls walked out of the compartment, sliding the door behind them. Mary gave Lockhart a quick wave, while Char and Flo ignored him. Lockhart didn't miss this and sighed.


	7. Setting things right

** Do not come whinging to me if you're offended by this. You have been warned in the summary. I can't help Lockhart's doing. Yell at Lockhart about it. Not me. **

* * *

Lockhart sat in his compartment. He couldn't understand why Mary had ditched him like that. He understood deep down, knowing she only had a few hours to catch up with friends before Hogwarts, but he still couldn't help but to do nothing but pity himself. He'd lost his chance to have another go at Mary. He looked down at his feet, and swirled his tongue around his mouth. He could still slightly taste her mouth from where he'd kissed her. He missed her already, even though he knew he had Flo. He reminded himself he wasn't cheating. He and Flo were almost over anyway. Just as he thought this, his eyes widened with surprise.

Flo had returned to his compartment. She glared loathingly at him before she slid the door open. "We're almost over, you know. Mary would tell me if you made a move on her. So don't think this is over yet." she scowled as she sat down in front of him.

"Flo, you know I wouldn't. Name one time when I've ever cheated? You know the last few, you'd caught the wrong end of the stick." he said.

Knowing he was right, Flo smiled and kissed him. "I do know, Lockhart. I just wished things were back to normal."

"Me too..." Lockhart said and leant in to kiss her passionately.

Flo returned the kiss, moaning slightly under her breath, "You know we still have a few hours before the train arrives at Hogwarts, right?" she said, just audibly.

"I do." Lockhart winked. He caught on to what she was thinking and he had the same in mind.

Lockhart pushed her up against her seat, kissing her deeply and passionately, he moaned slightly as Flo nipped at his neck, her hands sliding up and down his chest. Lockhart arched his back and nipped at her neck in return, one hand slid lightly up and down her spine, sending chills through her, his other hand made its way under her shirt and down her pants. Flo gave a loud moan as Lockhart's fingers found her entrance.

Flo moaned some more, her hands slipping down his pants. "Call... this... truce." she breathed unevenly.

Lockhart's eyes shone brightly, he couldn't tell what he liked more, the fact she'd said that they were on truce or the fact she was now stroking his cock, not worrying about how hard or fast she was going either. He arched his back and leant on top of her. He shut the blinds on the door and slid his pants off. He gazed at Flo. Hungry for her, he slid her pants down and before he could control himself, slid himself inside her. The two panted every second as they made love. This meant they had made up for the three months of arguing. Lockhart had never seen her so hungry for him, he moaned loudly as she pressed herself onto him. He was sure their moans were audible but he didn't care.

Flo released at the same time he did, she quickly finished up but Lockhart still wanted to go. "Flo... what are you doing?" he purred.

"Merlin, Lockhart! Get your clothes back on! Someone's outside the door I think!" she breathed.

Lockhart finished instantly. Both of them were panting loudly, barely able to walk. He sat Flo down and staggered to the compartment door, opened the blinds and slid it open. Sure enough, standing in front of them were Mary and Char.

"What the bloody hell... oh... err... well." Char said. She flushed crimson as she realized that she and Mary may have just stepped in on something.

"Err... yeah. Well. Hi!" Lockhart said, awkwardly.

Mary tried hard not to laugh, "Bloody hell, you two! You could have at least told us, Flo that you planned on getting boned on the train when you left us!" she sniggered.

Flo flushed as red as Char, while Lockhart just sat on his seat, rather sheepishly. "Well, we had to make up somehow." she said, trying to keep the atmosphere casual.

"Do you want us to leave?" Char asked, feeling _really _awkward now.

"No. You're right. We finished anyway." Lockhart said.

"Good god, Lockhart! Watch where you blow next time!" Flo laughed as she almost sat in a sticky patch.

Mary and Char looked at Flo and burst into fits of laughter. "Well. The tensions been eased." Flo grinned and whipped her wand out.

She flicked it to clean the seat, herself, and Lockhart up before gesturing for Char and Mary to sit down. They three girls were still very much red-faced while Lockhart plotted just how he would make his next move on Mary. He knew he wasn't on good terms with Flo just yet. Make-up sex didn't mean things were settled yet and he knew it.


	8. Love and Lust

Mary, Char and Flo were quiet for a while. Lockhart sat sheepishly in the corner, while Mary, Char and Flo talked about their subjects at Hogwarts. Lockhart looked at Flo and grinned. His mind was only on their doings just moments before. He looked at Mary and sniggered in his mind, thinking about what he'd do to her when they arrived at Hogwarts.

Mary looked at Lockhart, "Outnumbered, Lockhart?" she sniggered.

Lockhart grinned, though seeming he was joking, he felt no humour about it at all, "No... Not at all, rather enjoy it actually." he said and winked.

Mary and Char exchanged glances at eachother and Flo. Flo gave Lockhart a glare that told him she knew he wasn't joking about what he'd just said.

Lockhart smoothed his hair back and grinned, "Come on, Flo. You know I'm messing about."

"Sure, sure." Flo replied, rolling her eyes.

"Come on you two!" Mary said, trying to ease the situation. "Wouldn't sex make it all better?"

Flo and Char looked at eachother and laughed, "Easy for you to say! Sirius isn't a git!"

"HEY!" Lockhart laughed. "I'm right here, you know?"

"Really, Lockhart?" Flo sneered. "I never would have guessed it was you with how much you've changed."

Mary and Char felt rather awkward now, "We... err... should be going." Char said, looking at Mary. "Marcus and Sirius will probably be looking for us."

Mary nodded and Char looked at Flo, who nodded also. "I'll see you at Hogwarts." she said as Mary and Char stood up.

Lockhart's heart sank. He wouldn't be able to get to Mary on the train again but he knew he had a chance at Hogwarts. His heart lightened up at this. He looked at Flo, his eyes sparkling. "So?" he asked, trying to make a conversation.

"Ugh. You idiot! Is that all you can say?!" she snapped.

Lockhart looked at her sheepishly, "What did you want me to say?" he said and wrapped an arm around her. "I love you Flo. You know I was only joking about what I said about the girls, right?"

"Yeah..." she said. '_No._' she thought.

Lockhart, not knowing what else to do, leant in and kissed her. Flo returned the kiss, her arms snaking around his neck. Lockhart inhaled deeply and smiled, as he let his deep sigh escape from his nose. Flo giggled slightly at this. She loved when he did that for some reason. Lockhart grinned and held her.

"We still have a couple of hours before we get off the train, don't we?" he asked.

"Lockhart you get! We only have about an hour left!" she laughed.

Lockhart's heart sunk some more. "W-we do?" he asked.

"Yes! We were at it for at least an hour before Mary and Char showed up. I think." Flo said, sort of confused to exactly how much time they did have until they reached Hogwarts.

Night was falling and Lockhart yawned, "we can't have long to go now, right?" he asked.

"Of course not." Flo said. "You should sleep. You look tired."

Lockhart nodded and curled up in the corner of the compartment. A bit of a nap wouldn't hurt anyone now would it? He closed his eyes and was out like a light in an instant. His snores slowly started to fill the compartment. Flo sighed. Her boredom had set in after ten minutes of Lockhart being asleep. She couldn't get her mind of Daniel Redchild, a guy she had met at last year's ball. The two had sort of a thing behind Lockhart's back. She knew he would be on the train somewhere. The question was, where? She quietly slid the compartment door open and snuck out to find him while the git peacefully snored away, off in his own dream world. A few minutes later, Flo found Daniel. To her amazement, he had grown much more than she thought he would have. He looked gorgeous. She beamed when she saw him. He returned the same bright smile back to her, only, it was _his _bright smile.

The two chatted for a while. Flo wondered if Lockhart would be awake yet. Daniel looked at her, "Do you want to go somewhere private?" he asked.

Flo thought for a while, "Well Lockhart's asleep in my compartment." she said.

"Perfect." he replied, grinning menacingly.

"What are you plotting?" Flo asks.

"If he wakes up while I'm kissing you, there's an excuse to break up with him." he said.

"Of course!" Flo grinned.

The two took off down the passageway to find her compartment. They quietly slid the door open. Lockhart was still snoring away. It was the perfect moment. Flo leant in and kissed Daniel. She knew she wouldn't have much time with Daniel. Lockhart was a heavy sleeper but she wondered if Mary and Char would invade again. Flo wrapped her arms around Daniel's neck. Daniel's arms found their way to her waist. The two knew they couldn't get too carried away in case they woke Lockhart. Daniel was good for making Flo scream and he knew it. Flo's tongue fought with its way around his as the two kissed eachother harder, passion burning in their hearts, their breaths heavy. Flo moaned softly in his ear as they made out. Daniel hummed softly as he leant her against the compartment door. Like Lockhart, he didn't care who saw, as long as they couldn't see Flo. He didn't care who saw him naked but he prized Flo like anything, unlike Lockhart who, if he had the chance would possibly show the world what lay beneath Flo's clothes. Lockhart had lost his respect for Flo. Every time they fought, it seemed that Lockhart just thought he could have his own way with her. Daniel's mouth gaped open slightly as Flo unknowingly hit his crotch. She gasped.

"Oooh baby..." she purred in his ear and winked.

Just as Daniel was about to reply to this, Lockhart stirred. Flo knew he was going to wake up. Daniel noticed this as well as he fixed his hair.

"I'll see you later." he said before he left and winked.

A few minutes later Lockhart woke up. Flo was still breathless, her heart racing. She looked at Lockhart and smiled, "Hello sleepyhead."

Lockhart looked at her, his head tilted to the side. "Are you okay? You seem... out of breath. What did I miss?" he asked, wearily.

"Oh just a dream about... us." she said and winked.

Lockhart caught on and grinned, "Of course. You always dream about us." he said, remembering how Flo would have sexual dreams with, he _thought_ was him.


	9. Alone in thought

Lockhart and Flo kissed once more, something was different about her kiss this time, it wasn't as meaningful and she had another taste in her mouth, one he didn't recognise. Perhaps she had been at the Bertie Botts or something. He shrugged it off and grinned, "Amazing as always." he said and sighed happily.

"Definitely." Flo said, unenthusiastically, she knew Lockhart wouldn't pick up on her lack of enthusiasm. She knew she could kiss Daniel as much as she liked now but the fact that she had to break it off with Lockhart eventually, haunted her. What if she and Daniel didn't work out and she couldn't find anyone else? What if Lockhart _was _the best she could do? He was, once the sweetest, most romantic guy she had met, but all that had changed and she knew it. It was time for a change. She looked at Lockhart and sighed, "I'm going to go find Mary and the others." she said, casually, "Might not see them for as often once we arrive at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, that's fair enough. You should spend as much time with them as you can, because once we find the Room of Requirement again... well!" Lockhart said, seductively.

Flo winked and walked, elegantly out of the compartment. Lockhart was, once again, left alone with his thoughts. Just what would he do to Mary at Hogwarts and how would he lure her there? What if she was with Sirius most of the time? _That mutt always ruined things for me._ He thought bitterly, if only he knew how literal his thoughts were.  
Really, Sirius had nothing to do with him apart from trying to get Lockhart to see he had nothing going for him compared to James and Sirius and as much as he hated to admit it, he knew it. He spent some time pondering over how to ditch Sirius. Perhaps a Confundus charm would work, or the Imperius curse. That way, Mary and Sirius would _have_ to obey him. Flo was the other problem. Would he have to tell her about his ways for Mary or would he just let her guess? The thought of this got Lockhart all worked up, he stretched out and sighed. Why did thinking about what he did'd like to do to Mary turn him on so much more than thinking of Flo? The two together... no, he couldn't think like that. Mary was Flo's best friend and he was sure Flo wouldn't do a threesome. Why would she? Why was he even thinking about this? Lockhart sighed. He just had to play it by ear... but when? How? Would the opportunity come up again? Of course it would, Mary had promised to teach him more Maths. Of course he would-

"Lockhart?" a voice said. "Oi!" she sounded frantic.

"Wha- oh... Flo... hi." he said, rather surprised by her being there.

"Why so tense?" she teased and sat down next to him.

Flo wrapped an arm around him and massaged Lockhart's tense shoulders. Her fingers worked on his shoulder muscles for a while, chills shooting up and down his spine. She worked her way to his back and sides, massaging them deeply.

"What have you been thinking about? You're tense as!" she said.

"You." he said simply, "always you."

If only she knew what was really going through his mind.


	10. No limits

_Lockhart's first night at Hogwarts had gone better than he expected. Not only was the food great but people had believed him about his stories now after word got around about him saving Mary from the dementor. More people spoke to him and many even respected him. Lockhart had done well..._

* * *

Lockhart lay in his bed after the feast, grinning to himself. He had won the respect of many, including Lucius Malfoy, a respected and even feared Slytherin. No one in his year had ever faced a dementor before. People who saw Lockhart and Mary wondered how it was possible. There are always haters when it comes to a good story. Lockhart knew this and he knew the others did as well. He sniggered as he heard one girl in Hufflepuff yelling at a Slytherin for doubting him. She was saying how amazingly gifted he was, while the Slytherin wasn't fooled. Getting to Mary would be easier than he thought. He hadn't expected word to get around so quickly. Obviously, Mary was talking about him and that must have meant something. One did not just simply talk about him without having at least _some _interest. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of Flo, Mary and himself.

When he woke, he was surprised to find another Ravenclaw student sitting by his bed, "tell me. _Lockhart._ Did you really fight dementors? I was there when you were talking to Mary and everything was normal to me... aren't dementors supposed to... oh hey Lockhart."

Lockhart smirked to himself as he stuffed his wand back in his robes and walked to the Great Hall to meet up with Flo and her friends. He was much more accepted now that he had something to prove he had done. No one who remembered anything would be able to doubt and those who did doubt wouldn't be able to remember anyway. He knew what he was doing. As he made his way through the doors, he was met by Peeves who sneered.

"Well, well, well. Lockhart! Locky-Locky-Lockhart! Fought of the dementor he did. Did he?" with that said, he threw a wastepaper basket at him and sped off at McGonagall's approach.

She tapped his shoulder and smiled, "You should be eating. After all, your efforts have proved above any other student on the train from what I hear. I want a word afterwards."

"A word?" he asked McGonagall, taken aback.

"A word, as in. A talk." she said sarcastically.

Lockhart laughed, "Of course, professor. I'll come to your office right away."

After the Great Feast, he went down to see McGonagall. He knew it must have been urgent, otherwise she wouldn't ask. Or would she? Perhaps she wanted to see if the rumours were true. She had no evidence. No one appeared to have evidence of the recent events on the train. He walked through her office and grinned as he slumped himself down in an armchair.

"Professor." he greeted.

"Lockhart." she said, with a tight smile. "Is there anything you wish to tell me?"

Lockhart looked at her, he grinned, "Yes. The dementor, it is true, professor. I really did fight it."

"Your evidence?" she said. She knew he was good at the dark arts from the stories she'd heard of him from his family and Lockhart, himself.

"How could I have proof? No one saw."

"Many have seen, Lockhart but none have said anything about a dementor. Are you sure you didn't dream this?"

"No. He didn't." it was Mary, who apparently had been sent to McGonagall as well. "No one may have seen the dementor but there's no other reason he would have his wand pointed at... well in front of me, is there?"

McGonagall smiled tightly, "very well... of you go, the both of you."

Mary, nor Lockhart, would lie about something like that. She'd heard he could tell wild tales but this one was believable. She may have just found her next Defence against the Dark Arts teacher when he gets older. She pushed that thought out of her mind. Lockhart was just a boy, but the thought was still there. If only she'd known about Lockhart's lies; Lockhart's most recent doings in _full _detail and his mastery with words. Soon enough he would have the school believing everything he said... or would he?


	11. One way street

_After the small talk with McGonagall, Lockhart was determined to continue his good deeds up, nothing more could be done about the dementor attack. He left it and let it float around the school, it was then that he caught up with Mary and knew instantly what had to be done. How would he do it? Would it lead to more reputation? Of course it would, his plans fell through, however when he caught up with Flo..._

* * *

Lockhart couldn't help himself, he strode over to Flo, his heart filled with pride that he still had her. Little had he known just how this would turn out, he stopped and scrawled a quick note, ran up to her and dropped it at her feet. Flo picked it up and read:

_Flo- _

_I love you and I am sorry for all the crap_

_I put you through this year. Let's start over._

_I love you. _

_~Lockhart._

As Flo read the note, tears slipped down her face as she shook her head, without another word, she turned on her heal and bolted down the corridor, yelling behind her, "Sorry!"

This was not the reaction Lockhart expected, without further ado, he bolted after her, "Flo! Talk to me please!" he called to her as he ran.

"I... I can't." Flo said, breathlessly. She struggled to steady her breath as she stopped running. She couldn't bare face him as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

Lockhart looked at her and shook his head in disbelief, "So you're not even going to talk to me about it?! What did you do? What did _I _do?" he asked, bewildered as he held his own tears. Will this make him lose his reputation? Will he have her after this? He loved her but he mainly wanted her for his own pride. Would he get attention by others after this?

"I... I cheated on you." As she said this, a deadly silence fell between the both of them. Flo's heart felt as though it had completely stopped.

"You..." Lockhart couldn't finish as his heart skipped a beat. They were now even. He knew he'd done the same thing to her and now was his chance to fix things. "You..." as it sunk in, he couldn't finish his sentence once again, this time through disbelief. He had no idea what to say, "I... why...?"

Flo shrugged, "You weren't there. You're never there anymore. Oh Gilderoy... I'm _so _sorry." she wept and walked slowly towards him, her hand held to her mouth. She felt the urge to vomit as acid rose up in her throat. She expected him to cry- this would be the first time she had ever seen him cry. Or would she just hate him?

Lockhart watched on in dead silence as she walked towards him, his eyes now wide and red-rimmed. _'Is this real?_' he asked himself. His subconscious shook his head sadly. _Lockhart, Lockhart, Lockhart. You bloody dick! _  
He bent down to his knees, off balance as his knees threatened to give way. He had never seen this coming. He had no idea how to feel about it or what to tell her. Should he tell her they are now equal? What would she say? Should he wait to pay her back or _really _cheat on her, right in front of her? '_Is revenge really the answer in this_?' he asked himself. He _needed _the reputation but how could he gain it now, when the master of good looks and charm had just been cheated on? '_Is it all worth it?_' he asked himself. He knew he loved Flo and wished he could change time... time. That's it! Time!


	12. Time

_After what seemed hours of silence, Lockhart finally knew what he had to do. He looked up at Flo, all hope rising in his heart. She had already turned to leave..._

* * *

"Flo, wait." he finally said, well aware of his voice cracking.

Flo looked over her shoulder. She knew in her heart it was already too late. He didn't need her, she had the feeling they were equal but she couldn't tell, though she'd accused him of cheating multiple times, this all seemed unreal to her. She had no idea what to do. All those years with him, all they had been through. It was Lockhart who was there when her parents killed. He, who she went to when her eyes were sore from crying herself to sleep but she knew, now that she didn't want him, something inside her had moved on and she couldn't hurt him any longer.  
"What, Gild...?" she asked, her voice small.

"I-" he looked at her apologetic, unable to find words. "Why...? What happened?" these were the only words he could manage. "I love you, Flo. You know that."

He knew she shouldn't tell her but if he was to be honest with her... but he hadn't _really _cheated on her... had he? Again his subconscious glared at him. _Of course you did, you git! _Lockhart frowned slightly and shrugged off the thought. He didn't want to think about it... not now. Not ever.

"We need to go back in time." he said hopefully and flicked his wand, in attempt to send the two back in time.

This only resulted in him being thrown a few feet backward. He was done. He'd had it. He laid on the floor, on his back, his arms and legs sprawled out. The tears he had been fighting now sprung to life as he lay there. His heart completely severed in two. He knew then that he couldn't retrace his steps.

Flo scowled at him, her heart broken, "You told me you'd prefer England over Italy... you were drunk." she snapped.

Without another word, she turned and stormed off to her dorm, almost in a flat run.

"I would rather anywhere with you." Lockhart said bluntly as she stormed off. He was tempted to run after her but refrained, "What do I have to do to get you back?" his voice small and quiet.

"Nothing now." he heard Flo's small reply as she ran.

Lockhart shook his head and ran after her. He caught up with her a second too late as she slammed the door on him. She lay on her bed in the prefect dorms, sobbing her heart out. Her heart shattered into pieces inside her chest that now stabbed at her with every sob. How would she face him now? What if he found out it was with Redchild she cheated? She knew he was there, standing by her dorm door. She couldn't take him back. Not after all the fighting and him always flirting with other girls.

"N-n..." Lockhart couldn't find his words.

He couldn't admit to himself there was nothing, now he could do. There _had _to be at least something, right? '_Nothing._' his subconscious told him. Again he shrugged it off. He couldn't see his mistakes... how could he? What had he done wrong? He'd treated her best, hadn't he? He quickly thought over the other girls and nodded. He had, indeed treated her best out of them all. He slid down the door and sunk to floor as he attempted to pull himself together. His heart shattered as he leaned into it.


	13. The ring of promise

_When they'd gotten together, Lockhart remembered Flo's ring. What would happen to it? The ring of promise, once it was taken off, it would mean they would be no more. He had always feared this day. He had no idea that just as he was thinking of this, Flo was thinking on the same level as he..._

* * *

On the other side of the door, Flo curled into a sobbing ball. In her mind, Lockhart would be better off without her. He could have everything he ever wanted without her. As these thoughts came to her mind, she gazed down at the ring of Lockhart's, which she had used as a ring of promise. She slid the golden ring off her pinkie finger and fondled it for a while. With one brisk move and no other thought needed, she slid it under the door in hope he'd catch it.

As the ring rolled toward Lockhart, he took it in his hand. He will keep it... not for sacred purposes or anything memorial but to give to someone, another girl... or someone. Even though it is a guys ring, the meaning would still be the same. It would have to do until he learnt to conjure a ring. Perhaps Mary, perhaps someone else... maybe even Char. If he wanted the reputation, he had to go big. Though he failed to realize he would never have won the heart of anyone better than Flo. At least now he wouldn't have to worry about fights, but that would just make things awfully lonely for him. Perhaps he wouldn't do another relationship. For the first time, he felt lost. He had no idea what to do or who to turn to. He didn't expect this to happen, not so soon, not at all. He failed to realize another thing. Flo giving him the ring and him accepting confirmed everything was over, if only he realized this sooner.

Flo never thought this would happen, like Lockhart. She couldn't see anything going wrong between them and now he had accepted the ring back and it was. It was all over. Everything... all their years together was all, now just a waste of time. Flo was always good at predictions but she could never predict this, she never saw the end to their relationship, she never wanted to. "D-Did you _really _love me in the end?" she asked Lockhart, her voice quiet.

Once Lockhart realized just what accepting the ring meant, he re-thought about accepting it. The pain in his heart told him he deeply knew it was over. Without further ado, he pulled a piece of torn parchment from his pocket, scrawled Flo a note.

_Yes_

He attached the note to the ring and slid it back under the door. His heart sunk more as he thought he probably wouldn't get the ring back. "I love you, Flo. I always did." he said through the door, the hurt in his voice obvious, "I always did and I still do. I'm just not right for you. You're right. You deserve better... but could you really get better than me?" this was not a joke. He really believed Flo could not do any better. He was the most amazing man he'd known. He was amazing to Flo also and he knew it. "I gave you everything you wanted. What more could you want from me?"


	14. Nothing more

_Flo thought through his words before his reply, was this really happening? Of course it was. She'd had her heart set on Redchild for a couple of years now. She was ready to make the move. She had to end it with Lockhart before it was too late..._

* * *

"I don't want more." Flo said, exasperated, "I have been spoilt my whole life, I just wanted something normal but this isn't. All the fighting was just too much." she replied sadly.  
A second later, the ring slid under the door with a new note:

_It's not mine to keep..._

Lockhart's heart sunk, "I'm sorry Flo... if we could just... just start over?"

He threw the ring aside for a brief moment then realized just how far it had gone. He couldn't bear to lose it. Quickly, he jumped up and chased after it. Once he'd fetched it, tears threatened to overpower his self-control for emotion as he read the note. Quickly he wrote on a new piece:

_Just be happy with whatever  
walk of life you choose._

Flo put her hand on the door for a brief moment before she remembered why they ended in the first place. She now sat on the floor, leant against the other side of the door, more tears falling down her face, this time, harder as she read the note. "We can't Gild... we just can't."

Lockhart's brow furrowed. He wanted to keep his reputation and was quickly running out of ideas, "but I love you, Flo." he said, his voice just a just-audible whisper.

"You don't, Gilderoy. Otherwise you wouldn't have said what you said." she sobbed.

"What did I say?" Lockhart frowned, though he somewhat knew very well what he had said.

"You said you'd rather be in England than Italy... you know how much my country means to me..." she sobbed, frustrated and heartbroken. '_And you cheated on me..._' she said to herself.

"I would rather wherever you go. If it means so much to you, I will go to Italy."

"Too late for that... it's over and you'll move on." Flo sobbed, pointedly.

'_Of course I will but that's beside the point!_' Lockhart said to himself. His subconscious glaring at him, "Well I see you already have."

"So have you." Flo retorted. "I see how you look at Mary, Charlotte and even Rita."

Lockhart couldn't think of anything to say to this. He knew she was right. Without another word he left Flo to her thoughts. He felt no guilt in leaving her, though many times, he stopped and looked back to see if she was following. When he realized she hadn't been. He knew then they were over. At least he now had something more to talk about to Charlotte who wanted to know what was going on. She always said he was the bad guy. If only she knew...


	15. A talk with Char

_After he and Flo broke up, Lockhart knew all too well what he had to do. Flo had ruined his reputation and done the unthinkable- cheated on him. They were equal and he knew it. He couldn't just leave it at that. His heart was broken. He ran down the corridor looking for someone who would feel sorry for him, when he ran into Char..._

* * *

Lockhart reached halfway down the corridor when he flopped to his knees- if he wanted to make a scene, he was doing it right. Tears streamed down his face. He knew too well he and Flo were over and his reputation was spoiled. He heaved a great sob as he thought about Flo and his reputation. Where would he go from here? After much thought, he stood to his feet and started running again. He reached the end of the corridor and tripped over his own feet.  
"Ow!" he yelped and pouted as he scrambled back up. "That's all I need." he muttered to himself as he looked at his grazed hand that he used to soften the blow.  
Using one of the healing charms Flo taught him, he flicked his wand at it. He had learnt spells well- from other witches and wizards, not one from his own study.  
'_Can't have that... skin's too delicate- good thing I was shown this charm._' he thought as he watched his entire hand turn yellow before the wound started to fade.  
"Lovely..." he muttered as he watched his hand. However he was going to fix that, he had no clue of. He couldn't think of anything now. He had to get to the Great Hall, away from everyone. He tripped over his feet once more, scrambled to his feet and continued running when...

Out of nowhere, Charlotte almost rammed into him in the hallway. Once she recomposed herself, she looked at Lockhart, "Lockhart?" she asked, studying his expression with a small sliver of worry. "Are you okay?"

For a moment Lockhart thought about running from her, but he knew he wouldn't get away with it. Char knew him too well. He nodded then shook his head, nodded again as he forced his tears back and grinned. "I'm just working out!" he said cheesily.

"Oh... okay..." Char said, frowning. "If you're sure." She knew something was wrong. It wasn't hard to work _that _out.

Lockhart stopped and thought about this. He had a sudden idea. A broken heart meant attention and people feeling sorry for him and trying to be there for him. He loved attention and knew this would work out well for him. "Flo won't talk to me. I asked her if we could start over and she just ran from me in tears. I'm trying to catch up to her... to find her... but..." he fell to his knees for show and let his tears fall. Though he was truly heartbroken over his reputation and partly about Flo, he knew he had much loneliness ahead of him. He hadn't yet lined up enough girls who would date him. He quivered as he heaved another sob.

Charlotte wasn't sure whether to comfort or lecture him because of her obvious allegiance to Flo. Flo was her best friend. "Flo's just really hurt right now, Gilderoy... she really cared about you and feels really betrayed."

"What did I do wrong?" Lockhart asked her, he knew very well but he knew he had to play on this. He looked at Char curiously, at the same time, hurt. He needed a pick-me-up and someone to listen to only for his reputation, nothing else. He loved Flo but he was too big of a git to truly love her.

"You probably know the answer to that." Char said. A half-smile formed across her face. "Look. If you _really _care about her, don't give up trying. If not, then move on and let her move on... Flo's my best friend and I don't want to see her more hurt than she already is."

"What have I done to her though?" Lockhart asked, mainly curious to what she would say. He knew very well how he treated her but at the same time, he knew no different. He was too used to being a jerk. "Tell me. Because so far I've treated her how she deserves to be treated- like a queen."  
This was true. Flo was the only one he had treated properly, considering how he treated his previous girls. _Sex, food and love... what more, could she have wanted? _

Char sighed, a little hesitant on what and what not to say. "Look, the main thing she's told me, is your tendency to flirt... a _lot_. Girls don't like that when you're meant to be in a committed relationship."

Lockhart thought about this and protested, "I don't flirt though. _That's _what I've been trying to get at. The girls flirt with me, yes. I have good looks, yes. I have charm, yes. Yes I don't hide any of it from the girls but it isn't flirting. At all, it's telling them the truth." he said and sighed exasperatedly.

"Well I think she feels a bit neglected too." Char said matter-of-factly and frowned. "It's _really _between the two of you... the way things are going aren't really healthy for either of you."

"How have I neglected her?!" Lockhart protested, exasperated. He ran his hands through his hair and shook his head. "I haven't seen her around! Even when I go looking for her!" his subconscious then decided to come back from his slumber, _you fail and you know it, Lockhart._

Char grew slightly agitated, "I've known Flo long enough to know that she doesn't get upset over nothing." she snapped and sighed. "If you don't know what you've done, you'd better find out somehow... and soon." her voice was calmer this time.

With that said, Lockhart didn't reply. He simply raced up to Flo's dorm without looking over his shoulder.


	16. Failure to good cheer

_Lockhart had already talked to Flo but he knew what he had to do to get Char's attention. He ran up towards the Ravenclaw tower and sat there for a while, before racing back to Char. He knew where she would be and raced off to the Great Hall. There, he found Char just entering through the door._

* * *

Again, Lockhart ran towards her, "Char! Wait!" he called, tears slipping down his face, of course this was only water.

"What?" Char said, raising her eyebrows.

Lockhart looked really confused, fresh tears stinging his eyes as he thought of his worst memory. "She... she cheated!" he said, as though not even he had processed what she'd done. He cocked an eyebrow with amusement as well as some other feeling he could only label as disbelief.

"I heard..." Char said and frowned slightly. _Not as if you haven't done the same in certain ways... _

"She told _you_? Before she even told _me_?!" Lockhart yelled, outraged. "Wouldn't you think _I'm _more important?! I am... was her boyfriend! Or was I nothing to her all that time?! Fuck this. Women these days!" he yelled.

"Lockhart... I think..." Char started but it was too late. Lockhart had already disappeared.

Lockhart ran outside, he couldn't bare it any longer. How awkward he must have been when he ran away on Char. That was least of his problems when he spotted Mary in the distance. He knew he had to play it cool, so he casually strode up to her and grinned. It was a good thing he had a few chocolate frogs at hand, he handed her one and smoothed his hair back.

"Hey Mar." he said with a grin. He knew, just by handing her the chocolate frog his reputation had been gained.

Mary accepted the frog but didn't open it. "Hey Lockhart." she said flatly, sitting outside the greenhouse, against the wall.

Lockhart grinned brightly as she took the chocolate frog. Of course he made sure her hand brushed against his as she took it. He plopped down next to her and looked at her. "So... what's up?" he said as cool as possible.

"It is dumb." Mary said and shrugged.

Lockhart frowned slightly. "What's dumb?"

'_You!' _her self-conscious scowled at Lockhart. Mary shook her head to block her thoughts on insulting him, "Boy troubles."

"Oh boy... I know how that is..." Lockhart said and shifted slightly. "With girls that is." he added quickly and pointed to the chocolate frog. "Open it."

Mary took fondled the frog in her hands and opened the box. Lockhart braced himself, ready for the leakage of laughing gas to spread. At the first whiff, Mary giggled then broke out in violent laughter. Lockhart tried his best to not breathe it in. However, he couldn't help himself. The moment he breathed it in was the moment he found himself on the ground in a fit of laughter. Through his laughter, he opened another gas bomb. His attempts to cheer Mary up seemed successful enough. Mary joined him as she flopped to the ground, rolling around in a fit of laughter. Lockhart rolled on his back, his laughter sounding as derpy as it ever had.  
All too soon, Mary managed to take out her wand and waved it- causing all the gas to disappear. She gasped, on all fours trying to catch her breath. This gave Lockhart a good view of her find arse. He had been so caught up in her arse that he hadn't realized his laughter had ceased and his gas bombs had failed him- yet again. He fell to the ground in his fake, derpy laughter, rolling around like an idiot. He looked at her, sucked in a heap of air and 'laughed' again.

Mary sat on the grass and threw the empty box at him. "Not funny, Lockhart!" she whined.

Lockhart came to his senses and threw the box back at her. "What? It made you laugh, didn't it?" he said matter-of-factly. "Isn't that what you wanted?" he chuckled and handed her some pumpkin juice.

"I never said _that_... I was having boy problems." she sighed. '_Like you, right now, being my problem!' h_er self-conscious scowled at Lockhart once more and Mary handed the pumpkin juice back to him. "I'm not thirsty right now. Thanks though."

Lockhart shrugged and took the juice from her and skulled it. "Well then, want to talk about it?" he grinned. He had no idea what he was doing or how to help her. He just wanted to make a good impression.

"Anything but boys." Mary said. She pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them.

Lockhart wrapped an arm around her like a brother would. '_I won't try anything... not right now... _he told himself. _Control yourself, Lockhart. She needs someone... plus reputation... now what do I say?' _He quickly gathered his thoughts, "So how's school going for you?"

Mary scooted away from his arm- mainly in case Luke (her current boyfriend) walked by. "It's been okay."

Lockhart frowned slightly and shrugged it off. '_She might just be feeling unworthy of me... yep. That's what it is...' _his self-conscious told him. "Well that's the main thing, that _something's _okay." he grinned. "Everything usually is okay when I'm around. Wouldn't you agree?" he asked, and winked jokingly, though everything inside him was dead-serious.

Mary raised an eyebrow. "Just as a warning Lockhart, I'm not in the mood for your flirting right now. Flo is one of my best friends and I am currently dating Luke Harper."

Lockhart looked at her, confusion etched all over his face, "Flirting? Me? No. Of course not, I love Flo to pieces. You know that, right?" he asked, making himself sound as convincing as possible. He looked suddenly saddened (for more of a show) that she would think that. He deeply hoped for a guilt trip. "Well... congratulations on dating Luke!" he beamed.

"Just putting it out there, in case you try something..." Mary said. She didn't want to argue with Lockhart right now.


	17. A purple haze

_If only Lockhart had any idea just what he was getting himself into, perhaps he would have just left Mary alone from the beginning but how could he? After all their nights on the train, he had to make something official... Lockhart looked completely outraged. Mary had just warned him, practically not to try anything._

* * *

"Try something? Why would I?! You're a friend of mine." Lockhart said, bewildered.

Mary shook her head, "Never mind." she really couldn't be bothered with this right now.

Lockhart frowned. _'Does she know?' _I really _do _love Flo." he begged to get her to believe him. His subconscious told him differently, '_YOU DO NOT! YOU LYING GIT! IF YOU LOVED HER, YOU WOULD KNOW SHE HATES YOU RIGHT NOW AND I MEAN __HATES __YOU! YOU STUPID, DUMB ELEPHANT TURD!' _he snapped. Lockhart thought over this, he knew his subconscious was right. '_Shh...' _he said in his mind then focused back to Mary. "I would never dream of cheating on her. Nor flirting with another... It's the girls who flirt with _me_..." he said.

'_Sure, Lockhart..._' Mary thought and nodded.

"Come on!" Lockhart begged, fake tears stinging his eyes. "I'm not _that _bad, am I?" his subconscious came back into play. _'YES!'_

'_Most definitely..._' Mary tried to keep the thoughts of having a go at him, out of her mind. "I guess not."

Lockhart heaved a sigh. "I thought so. I just... sometimes I get sidetracked and feel that... that Flo deserves better, but who could be better for her?" he said pointedly.

Mary shrugged, "I don't know."

"I don't either." Lockhart grinned.

Mary smiled slightly.

Lockhart grinned and gently nudged her. "Come on, Mar. Let's go do something."

"Like what?"

"No idea, something to get our minds off everything."

Mary shrugged. _'Anything I do will probably remind me of Sirius.' _

Lockhart sighed and pulled her to her feet. "Come on. Let's err..." he paused to think. '_She likes Herbology..._' "Go look at plants."

Mary looked amused, "_You_? Mess with plants?"

"Not mess with them. Just look at them. I find them sort of fascinating, plus we're nearby."

Mary shrugged. "Okay." she said and led him to the door of the Greenhouse.

Lockhart followed her to the door and spotted some sort of plant he had never seen before. He strode over to it, making sure to swing his arse in a sexy manner and studied it. "Interesting plant this one is."

"Ah yes. The Venomous Tentacula, it is my favourite plant." Mary grinned.

Lockhart grinned, somewhat confused about it. He knew nothing about plants. "I've heard about it but have never actually _seen _one, if I'm honest." It was true. He _had _heard of it... just then.

"Do you want to see what it does?" Mary said and grinned.

"Yeah!" Lockhart beamed, his eyes lit up, and his heart leapt, could he call this a date? _'Plants are interesting... sort'a...' _

"Okay. One second." Mary smiled and begun to work on the plant. After some time, she handed him a small amount of the plant's liquid. "Here. Drink this." she said and smiled. "It's cool. Looks just like water, as you can see, but it tastes like Firewhiskey."

Without a second thought, Lockhart drank the liquid. "Hey, this does taste good!" he said, even though it tasted like something entirely bitter. He grinned and drank some more, suddenly feeling a little... purple.

"Told you!" Mary sniggered as the effect of the plant took place.

Lockhart looked at his hands. "Purple..." Lockhart grinned. "Snazzy! I like it!" he said and grinned, though he hated the colour.

"Good." Mary grinned, knowing all too well he was hiding his true feelings.

"How long will it last? Lookin' pretty sexy right now." Lockhart joked and winked, though he knew, without the purple, he did look sexy.

Mary rolled her eyes. "About an hour..."

Though he wanted to tell her how he hated it and beg her to change him back, he knew better. He _had _to keep his act up, now that he found out that the effects would last for an hour, he suddenly didn't look to sure of himself. "An- an hour...? I can handle this I s'pose."

Mary chuckled to herself. _'That is only a side effect, Lockhart... if only I could give him more...' _You'll be fine!

Lockhart grinned. "I know I'll be fine. I am fine, fine in looks, fine in everything."

"You sure are." Mary said and walked to the other side of the table.

"I know I am." Lockhart grinned. _'I expected that. Maybe she does have feelings for me after all- though this would be old news...' _Lockhart discreetly slipped the ring Flo gave back to him, deeper into his pocket and gazed at her from the opposite side of the table.

Mary rolled her eyes and came back around to him with a box.


	18. Hands off

_What was in the box? Was it a gift? Lockhart had no idea, he was still purple, however it seemed to be fading... not by much though. Perhaps the effects would wear off once she gave him whatever was in the box and the whole one hour thing was a joke... maybe it wasn't..._

Lockhart looked at the box. He could see something moving inside it, rats? "What the hell are they?" he asked, amused.

"They're called rats." Mary said casually. She picked one up by the tail and smiled as it tried to crawl onto her hand. "Have you seen one before?"

Lockhart grinned. "No. No, I haven't. What do you do with them?"

Mary rolled her eyes at his answer. "You feed them to the plants." Her casual tone was almost _scary_ to Lockhart.

Lockhart's eyes widened. "You do what?"

"Feed them to plants."

"I heard that part... wait. Plants _eat _rats?" Lockhart asked. His eyes wide but the rest of him, amused. "I haven't heard _that _one before. I like to look at plants, but _feed rats _to them?"

Mary smiled. "Yeah, follow me."

Still holding the rat by its tail, she led him over to the self-fertilizing shrubs and dropped the rat into an open 'mouth' of the shrub.

Lockhart watched as the rat gave a loud screech, then before he could say anything, there was a slight crunch and then a few more crackles as the plant devoured the rat. "This is incredible. Can I try?"

Mary held the box out to him. "Go for it."

Grinning, Lockhart dipped his hand into the box, letting a rat come to him. The rat, however, knowing Lockhart was vial, crawled the opposite way. Lockhart made a quick grab for it, trying his hardest to not get bitten. Lockhart yelped as the rat gave him a warning nip, and ran out of his hand, back into the box. With blood oozing from his finger, Lockhart made another grab, this time managing to pick himself a smaller one and threw it to the plant. He watched in amazement as the plant gracefully caught the rat, the same crunch and cracking of bones was heard as the plant devoured that rat.

"Well, that wasn't so hard... but amazing!" Lockhart grinned.

Mary picked the rat that ran from Lockhart, up and fed it to the plant, another crunch and crack of bones and the rat was gone. "I enjoy feeding the plants." she laughed.

Lockhart suddenly had an idea. "So do I... mind if I pat one?" he grinned.

Mary tossed him a pair of thick, elbow-length gloves. "Put those on first. Otherwise you might just lose your hand."

Lockhart grinned. "Thanks... but I don't think I'll need them. The plants have eaten and all and well... you know my hands are tougher than rats and the plants aren't _that _bad."

Before Mary could do anything, Lockhart tossed the gloves aside. Mary shrugged at the sight of this and set the box on the table next to the shrubs. Maybe he wouldn't pat the plant. She walked away to get something in hope he wouldn't be stupid enough to pat the plant without the gloves. Maybe it was just one of his brave acts.  
Lockhart reached out towards the plant to pat it and in one split second, he heard a crunch, a rip and a tear.

'_That didn't sound..._' before his mind could process anything else, his thoughts were cut short as he saw it. Blood poured from the mouth of the plant, pain seared through his arm as he pulled his... well. What was it? There were chew marks, tendons and veins protruding from his wrist, his hand completely gone. He watched as the blood spurted from his wrist like a horror movie, the veins darkening at his main vein had been cut. He was already purple from the venom of the Venomous Tentacula plant that Mary had given him so he couldn't tell whether he was purple from that or blood loss. Perhaps both...

"Mary! MAR! HELP!" Lockhart yelled.

He felt suddenly cold and felt as though he were about to pass out from the sight of his mangled wrist. It looked as though it had been put through a shredder as a line of tendons and muscles spilled from it, the bone sticking out from the skin, completely snapped from the bite of the plant. He was losing blood and fast. His whole robes were covered in blood. He looked at the ground and sure enough, there, a big puddle of his own blood. His eyes widened at the sight.

Mary ran back as soon as she heard his first call, she did not want to know what had happened. The blood drained from her face at the sight. She, herself thought she was about to hurl. She couldn't control it. She threw up on the grass nearby and came back to him.

"You bloody idiot! Why did you think I gave you the gloves? They are bloody SELF-FERTILIZING SHRUBS! They will eat _anything _they can get hold of!" she yelled, mainly through shock of his stupidity and fear of what would become of him if they didn't act quickly.

She grabbed a rag that was lying on the table and a few other things from the back and wrapped his arm after pouring the disinfectants and other medical things she retrieved from the back, on it. She put his hand, that the plant, apparently not liking the taste or too full from rats, _luckily_, spat out, into an empty bag so the other students wouldn't ask questions.

"Follow me to the hospital wing and don't let your arm show from your robes." she said as she flicked her wand behind her to clean up the blood-spill on the greenhouse floor. She led him to the hospital wing.

"You didn't tell me that the plant would eat me!" Lockhart spat, mainly through fear and shock. He felt dizzy, as though he were about to pass out. Was he going to die? At the same time, he couldn't help but feel loved by Mary as she helped him. He knew this would go down well with what he had planned. He knew he had his chance of _finally _having an opportunity to be with her. He promised himself, however, that he wouldn't make his next move until his recovery... if he could wait that long. It was then, that another idea sprang. "It bloody hurts! Stupid plant! Why would it do this!? I won't... I won't." he muttered as his bitter muttering was cut short by Mary telling him to keep his hand out of view when it slipped slightly from his robes.


	19. A week in the wing

_After what seemed the longest walk Lockhart had ever had, he and Mary finally reached the hospital wing..._

* * *

With much force, as Lockhart was a stubborn git, Mary finally got him to sit down on a bed while she took his what-once-was a hand and examined it. She left him after a moment of examination, still in disbelief to what had just happened. No injury had made her vomit before then again, it wasn't the blood that made her vomit. It was the fact that no one could be _that _stupid and the fact her mixed emotions about Sirius and Luke and everything else had just flooded her, the shock of everything was just too much. Of course, Lockhart had no idea of this. Madam Pomfrey nodded as Mary told her what happened and sent a message to St. Mungos.

Lockhart sat on his bed, horror-stricken to what had just happened. Would he lose his hand forever or would he be lucky enough to have it reattached? Images of his hand and all the blood flooded through his mind. One thing was certain though, Mary had showed him love. She helped him and showed him loving care he had never seen her show to anyone before. (Maybe because he was never around when she showed such care to the sick before...)  
"W-w-where's my hand?" he stammered. "I'm scared. Mary!" he called. "I'M SCARED, MARY!"

Mary emerged to his bed a few moments later she sighed pointedly and smiled a fake, warm smile that Lockhart overlooked.  
"Mary has your hand, Lockhart," she said. "The healers from St Mungos will be here soon to take you and your hand to the _actual _hospital to heal you there."

"So my hand's safe?" Lockhart asked. "What about the plant? Is it going to be killed? It deserves it!" he said this somewhat groggily as the effects of his fear and blood-loss slowly begun to take place.

Anger flickered through Mary's eyes. _How dare he? It was his fault the plant bit his hand off in the first place! _She was lucky she could control her thoughts before she spoke.  
"No. Nothing is going to happen to the plant," she said slowly and cautiously. Her attempts to keep herself from snarling at him failed her. "I warned you, Lockhart!" she snapped, "You should have put the gloves on. They are made from dragon skin, meaning you would still have your hand if you just listened to me!"  
she sighed knowing she had lost her block with him and softened up towards him. She kissed his forehead and wrapped his arm in a fresh temporary bandage.

"But you didn't tell me they were so-"  
Lockhart's words broke. _She kissed me..._ he was overpowered by her kiss to do anything. This, to him was a sure sign of love. He stopped speaking and pulled her close towards him and kissed her forehead back.  
"Thank you," he said. Lockhart's face split into a grin. "So... why isn't anything going to happen to the plant? Keeping a dangerous thing like that, locked up in a school!"

Mary, suddenly felt rather awkward as she backed away from kissing his forehead. "You're welcome... the plant isn't dangerous," she said quickly. "Plus the only people who are allowed in that particular greenhouse are usually more careful than you are and _wear_. Their Gloves..."

"Oh... don't back away," Lockhart said, lightly. "That kiss only meant friendship... and thanks." he looked at her as though she'd just insulted him. "Well I didn't know, did I? I mean, how dangerous could a plant be!? I think I'll listen to you next time though." he said. _And destroy the plant..._

Mary smiled. "You better listen to me next time," she laughed. _If I can help it, he's never going near that particular part of the greenhouse again..._

Lockhart grinned. "I might," he said and pulled her with his free arm, close to him.  
He hugged her closely with his one free arm and tenderly kissed her lips, apparently to give her thanks. He knew he would obliviate her and Madam Pomfrey before the healers showed up so he could tell his story. Everything would work out perfectly. _When I kill it..._


	20. A tale of bravery

_Lockhart knew exactly what he was going to tell Madam Pomfrey and the healers. He knew all too well what he was going to tell Mary also. He knew his reputation would grow and he would get the girl and the fame he'd always wanted._

* * *

Mary pulled away from him, stood to her feet and walked back to Madam Pomfrey's office before she lost control and kill Lockhart for kissing her. After a while, she returned with Madam Pomfrey, his hand concealed in a plastic bag clutched in Madam Pomfrey's hand.

Madam Pomfrey looked at him. "The healers will be here very soon, Gilderoy. You ready to have your hand back?" she asked.

Lockhart quickly pulled his wand out and flicked it at Mary, he had, indeed obliviated her once again. He looked at her and grinned. "Hey Mary," he said and looked to Madam Pomfrey then flicked his wand at her as well. "Of course I'm ready to have my hand back! After that ruddy plant attacked that first year, and I saved him from _his _hand being bitten off... or worse... _eaten._ I think I am going to need it, somehow."

Madam Pomfrey smiled a tight smile and nodded just as the healers walked into the hospital wing. "Have fun, Lockhart," Mary said brightly. "I will, if I can, come and see you in a few days to see how you're doing."

"Fun?" Lockhart chuckled. "Oh I will," he said with a grin. "Healing processes always are, aren't they?" he said and looked down at his bandaged hand. "Thank you all, really. Thanks Mary and please. Do come by."

Mary nodded and kisses his forehead once more in a healer-like way.  
"I will try," she smiled. "Heal fast."

Lockhart smiled brightly. "Thank you... and I will," he said.  
He grinned and hugged her with his free arm.

Mary hugged him back in a friendly sort of way.  
"See ya!" she called as she watched the healers take him out to St. Mungos.

Lockhart knew, deep down that the hug he gave Mary, was more than a friendly hug. He knew he would get his way with her eventually.  
"Bye!" he called after her and waved with his free hand in a git-like way.

Mary sighed, as she tried to keep things together. She couldn't work out why there was a first year in the green house with the shrubs.  
"Bloody idiot is what he is! I gave him the gloves to put on so he wouldn't get bit! But what does he do? He doesn't put them on, saying that he can handle a few 'rats'. Rats Merlin's saggy left one... git! He thought I was stupid enough to think he meant the bloody rats. He had to go get his hand chopped off by a bloody SELF - FERTILIZATING SHRUB! Bloody Idiot Git..."Mary muttered to herself as she walked back to the school.

Lockhart smiled broadly as Madam Pomfrey and the healers believe his story of the first year and the man-eating shrub. He had recounted how the first year had walked into the greenhouse and told him how cool the plants looked. How the first year had reached out to touch the plant and Lockhart had heroically, knowing that the plant would bite him, tore the first year's hand away and the plant grabbed his instead. The first year bolted off back to the school. He told them how he had no idea who the kid was or what he looked like through the shock of everything.


	21. From wing to house

_After his week in St. Mungo's, with his hand completely restored and stitched on, Lockhart made his way to find Mary. He couldn't keep away from her for one minute, if only he knew how much trouble the Greenhouses were about to cause him. Indeed, this was only the beginning..._

* * *

Lockhart strode over to Mary with a wide grin on his face. He knew now that his hand was healed, he would be able to show proof of his bravery at saving the first year. Whatever was going through his mind at the wing was certainly not getting better. He wanted Mary and he wanted her bad.

"Out of the hospital, I see," Mary said cheerfully and smiled. "Sorry I didn't get a chance to come and visit." Whether she was serious about this or not was in Lockhart's hands.

Lockhart grinned. "That I am. It was fairly quick healing for something so serious. Was lucky I didn't lose my hand completely. The first year was pretty shaken up of course but what do you expect? Oh and a few others visited anyway."

This, for the first time was no lie. Almost the entire school came to visit him just to see if the rumours were true. Some of the older kids would pick on him and say he was a weakling, of course he showed them up by telling them the tale of what happened that day. The story was that the first year didn't want to get in trouble so kept it all hushed up. Lockhart kept his story about not knowing who the kid was, so of course. There was no one who could deny it, apart from James, Sirius and Peter who knew Lockhart all too well. Sirius was sceptical of the idea and spent his time trying to convince Mary that this was another of Lockhart's lies. However, Mary had no idea what to believe. She was confused about everything. What made matters worse was she had no idea how to tell Sirius about her recent crush on Luke, or the fact that Lockhart seemed to be coming onto her. She knew he would just blow up. Maybe things with Luke would blow over and it was just a small crush, nothing serious. She loved her Siri-bug.

"That's good," Mary said, shrugging away her thoughts. "I am still trying to process why there was a first year in the greenhouse with the shrub, though..."

_I wish I had have thought of that before... _Lockhart thought to himself, but he didn't dare make any sign of this. "Err... well that's beyond me as well, probably just exploring. You know what kids are like," he said and shrugged. "What happened to the shrub anyway?"

"I cleaned the blood off it. I also spoke to Professor Sprout. She said it can stay since I take care of them," she said.

"There was blood on it?! Wicked!" Lockhart beamed. "What from?" he asked, apparently dumbfounded to whether the blood was his own or the first-year, he had to keep his act up and this was the only way to do it. "So the monster is staying?"

"Uhm... let's think. You." she said pointedly. _Who else, idiot? _"And it's not a monster. Yes it is staying."

"Oh good," Lockhart sighed. "I thought it was to do with the first year," he said. _Reputation, Lockhart... Mr. Nice guy, remember? _He tried his best not to cringe at this thought, knowing how hard it would be to keep it up. "Why would they allow it to stay though? It's clearly dangerous."

Mary glared at him. "It's only dangerous if one doesn't know how to handle it and ignores instruction."

"Just a good thing I was there when the first year found it then, eh?" Lockhart said brightly.

"And good thing I have been training under Madam Pomfrey, otherwise you might have lost your hand forever." She glared at him. _I don't care what happened. Nobody hurts the plant._

"And I thank you for that... by a lot," Lockhart said. "Thanks Mary," he grinned, having his own private joke. "I still don't understand why the plant can't go though... it's just a plant. There are plenty of them."

"It's not _just _a plant, Lockhart!" Mary snapped. "It is living and breathing just like you and me..." _though I wish you weren't breathing right now! _"The plant was just hungry. It would have been feeding time. It's not the plant's fault."

"It had its rats! If it was _so _much like us, it would have known not to eat the first year! I'm just trying to help the school," Lockhart sulked.  
He reminded Mary of a four year old trying to reason with his parents.

"Have you met the marauders!? They _never _stop eating! The plant is a bloody _self-fertilizing shrub_! It eats things to grow... a lot like us."  
Mary was slowly losing her patience, though she couldn't help but smile slightly at the thought of the marauders.

Lockhart sniggered at her marauder reference. It was true; he had never seen them at a time when they were not eating something.  
"Well can't they train the plants? You know, _like humans_? Teach them not to eat people?! That first year would have been eaten if it weren't for me."

"Follow me, Lockhart," Mary said, fuming.


	22. The beginning of the end

_If only Lockhart knew how much trouble the greenhouses were about to cause, he may not have followed Mary to them, if he only knew the trouble that lay ahead of him..._

* * *

"Alright," Lockhart agreed.  
He followed along by her side, acting as though he was the coolest boy in the school. This was only because he was with Mary and deep down felt as though he was a god or something.  
_Now's my chance..._ he thought to himself.

Mary opened the door to another of the greenhouses and Lockhart followed her inside. The two walked right up to the shrub, as Lockhart recognised, that bit his hand off. She stretched her hand out. Lockhart was amused when he saw the plant lean against it like a puppy.

Lockhart, as though this was an easy thing Mary had done, mirrored her actions. He was disappointed he had to pull his hand away as the plant snapped at him. It was clear to anyone who was looking, not even the plants liked Lockhart. Lucky for him, no one was around.  
"Well you certainly do have a way with plants," Lockhart said, rather impressed and winked. _Wait until I have my way with you._

"I better," Mary said, simply. "I have grown up caring for them like I have, playing baseball all my life."

"All your life?" Lockhart mused. "Now _that's _dedication." He looked at her and grinned. _I wonder if she will be that dedicated to me... oh of course she will. She will have to be... one way to find out though... wait, no, Lockhart, you're going too quick._

Mary shrugged. "It's something I love," she said with a smile and watched the shrub. _Like Luke... no... Siri-bug... no... Stop thinking Mar. _She shook her head at the thought of Sirius. _He cares about you, Mary... but Luke... no Sirius. Luke didn't want to ruin your friendship remember?_

Lockhart caught a glimpse of Mary as she shook her head and grinned. _She thought something about me and doesn't want to admit it! I'm in luck! Ah Lockhart, you sure know how to charm a person.  
_He watched the plant, keeping his interested act up.  
"I can see why you're so dedicated... they're fascinating... in a dangerous, savage beast kind of way."

"My favourite plants are the dangerous ones," Mary said casually. "Like the shrub and Tentacula," she said, motioning to each as she named them.

"So _that's _what those are?" Lockhart grinned at the Tentacula. "They're cool. Dangerous plants I suppose would be the most interesting ones... when they're not eating you."

Mary rolled her eyes. "I've told you the name of the shrub twenty times, Lockhart. Do you never listen?"

"Of course I do! Twenty different names for twenty different plants... or more is a lot to take in, especially for me."

Mary rolled her eyes once again and pushed him out of the greenhouse so he wouldn't hurt the shrub.  
Lockhart staggered out of the greenhouse, his thirst to hurt the shrub was becoming too much for him.

"Here. I have something cool to show you. And no, it is not dangerous," Mary said.  
She led him to another greenhouse and opened the door, revealing a house full of gigantic umbrella flowers.

Lockhart's eyes widened in _genuine _interest this time and grinned. "Yeah, okay," he said and followed.  
Once he entered through the door, he gazed transfixed at the flowers. "Umbrellas?" he asked.

Mary nodded and grinned. "Umbrella flowers," she announced. "They are my favourite non-dangerous plants because you can climb them.  
She grabbed his hand in a non-romantic but excited manner and dragged him over to one of the flowers.

"They look more like fifty foot umbrellas to me," Lockhart said pointedly.  
Lockhart took Mary's hand in a romantic way, of course making sure to make it seem accidental and followed her.  
_She... she considers this a date?_

"They are supposed to."  
Mary smiled and dropped Lockhart's hand to begin climbing the umbrella flowers. She gets up a little of the way before looking down at Lockhart, "You coming?"

_DAYUM! _  
Lockhart couldn't help himself as he caught site of her well-shaped arse as she climbed. The way it wiggled in that sexy manner as its owner hoisted herself up, the way Mary would grunt every time she lifted herself further up the stem, the way she seemed to grind the stem with every move... oh the things he would be doing to her right now.  
He snapped out of his daydream of the erotic things he could be doing to Mary, perhaps later they would come true. He clumsily hoisted himself onto the plant's stem, looking up at her arse, watching it wiggle and listening to her slight groans and panting.

Mary continued to climb. She found it easier to climb with her behind in the air. This helped Lockhart some more with his daydream as he climbed.  
_Oh damn... oh shit... oh god yes, Mary. Keep that arse in the air... perhaps I will do something to it later...  
_he looked down at himself knowing he was quickly growing aroused, the tingles in his groin told him this but it was growing slightly noticeable. He looked up again and watched her arse wiggle as she climbed more, once again grinding the stem as she climbed higher.  
_This was really unexpected- you dirty thing, Mary._


	23. A hard climb

Unknowing of Lockhart's thoughts, Mary continued climbing the plant's stem, Lockhart following behind. Lockhart having a good perve at her finely honed arse when, as though the moment had struck, Mary lost her footing.

"Oops," she said.  
She readied herself for impact as she slid down the stem. She swore she was going to fall all the way down. She didn't know how far Lockhart was behind her but didn't expect him to be any less than at the bottom of the plant, somewhere. No way could he be a good climber- surely. Instead, she was surprised to find herself stop as she found herself underneath Lockhart, hugging the stem.

_She deliberately did that, I'm sure of it._ Lockhart smirked to himself at this thought and snaked his arms around her and the stem, pinning Mary to the stem. Tingle shot through him as he realized where he was and the position he was in- under Mary. Mary pinned- perfect opportunity. He felt himself growing aroused _very _quickly, he was still aroused from perving at Mary just moments ago, but now, here she was, underneath him, all sweaty and panting, her hair a mess as though she had just been through a rough and wild night with Sirius... or him. He couldn't help but wonder how screwing until she screamed in pleasure would work with the position he was in, but he was behind her. He knew that being behind her would help. He gently breathed down her neck, seemingly by accident and smirked satisfied as he saw her shiver.  
Mary took a sharp breath once she figured she was pinned, she closed her eyes and rested her forehead on the stem. _He is making sure I don't fall- that's all._

_Oh damn! Okay, now she wants me- this is a clear sign._ Lockhart inhaled from deep within his throat, giving off sort of a deep gasp, he moved slightly as though he'd almost fallen. (Really this was just to position himself better.) He moved closer to her, pinning her harder to the stem.  
Mary moved her feet slightly, gently hitting Lockhart's shin.  
Lockhart gasped slightly and moved, not letting her go but at the same time, allowing her a bit of freedom. To his disappointment, as he moved, Mary managed to wriggle out from under him and climbed. As she did so, her arse brushed against his face.

_Mmm, why must she do this to me? Bloody torturous female!_ Lockhart thought, bitterly but rather turned on by this 'act.'  
He breathed deeply and slowly exhaled; making sure his breath hit her thigh as she climbed. He knew it wouldn't do very much as she was in jeans but the effect of her rubbing her arse in his face affected him more than he originally intended it to. He suddenly felt something like an electric current run through his body and settle deep within his chest. He shivered as it made its way down to the pit of his stomach, sending a feeling of clenching of muscles and a feeling that he could only describe as butterflies.  
He looked up at Mary, _aw damn! _He pouted slightly as he realized she'd reached the top of plant and was out of view. He hadn't moved further up on the stem- he was too busy with this all too familiar feeling he had. He quickly climbed the rest of the stem. Being careful not to lose his footing, he took it one step at a time, the pains of his arousal heading to his groin making more things than just the climb harder for him, as he thought about the things he could be doing to the girl at the top, once he, too reached the flower. The pain slowly ceased to a dull ache but he knew it would sharpen the more he hardened. He finally reached the top; sweat running down his face, not just from clambering up the stem, his breath was heavy and ragged from the 'hard climb.'


	24. Losing control

**Note: I did warn you guys- if you're easily offended or under the age of 16, then I seriously suggest you don't read. Read at your own risk but do not complain to me when your eyes are burnt out. I've warned you many times.**

* * *

_No Mary! Think about Si- Luke... no, Sirius. You love Sirius. Don't you? _Mary thought, seeing Lockhart all sweaty and ragged breathed the way he was made her heart race. _No. Mary, this is Lockhart- he is a git! Think about Luke... Sirius... Luke... Sirius... Luke... Luke... _she closed her eyes trying to block Lockhart from her mind. _Luke..._

Seeing Mary breathless, her eyes closed and somewhat red-faced didn't help Lockhart's hardening situation... or did. Depends on what way it was seen. His self-hardening device throbbed, now painfully in his pants. He seductively walked over to her and snaked his arms around her, the smell of his sweat combined with his fresh, sweet smell, gave off an odour that, in Mary's opinion didn't smell bad at all- more unique. His hot breath trailed down her neck in heavy, yet gentle gasps.  
Mary gasped as his scent surrounded her. Her eyes still closed. All her thoughts about Luke evaporated as though they never existed. Unable to control herself, she grasped the sides of his shirt in her hands and kissed his front.

_Oh Merlin, yes. That's it, Mar! _Lockhart thought as his breath quickened and his heart begun to skip beats, briefly stop and start again. Mary gasped slightly as his mouth ran along her jaw line at featherweight. His self-hardening device throbbing painfully- more than it had before, as she kissed his front. He slid his hands up her shirt and zigzagged up and down her sides, covering her breasts, down the middle of her back then to her breasts once more, his mouth still tracing her jaw line as he breathed down her neck and occasionally nipped it. Mary quietly moaned and groaned. Her lips found his for a moment before she nipped his earlobe, her hands wondering up and down Lockhart, exploring unknown territory.  
Lockhart attempted to steady his breath but failed as it grew heavier at Mary's touch, tingles ran through him like he was connected to some sort of low-watt voltage system. He groaned as yet another throb hit him from inside his pants. Now rock hard, he couldn't help himself as he pulled her close to him. She moaned as she felt his erection rubbed against her groin. Lockhart's breath was now rapid as he nipped at her neck, occasionally kissing and sucking gently down to her collarbone. He gently nipped at her collarbone and under her skin, his hands exploring up and down her body, travelling up her shirt, fondling her well-honed breasts and chest.  
Lockhart moaned as Mary's fingers weaved themselves into his hair and tugged gently. She kissed him again, her tongue travelling around his mouth, exploring every part before her tongue fought its way to his, winding itself around it. She pushed her waist against him.  
Together, the two fell to their knees and she deepened the kiss.  
Lockhart's tongue travelled deep inside her mouth, Mary couldn't get over how long it was- how useful it would be. His hands trailed down to the waistband of her jeans. Slowly, he hooked his fingers underneath it, feeling just below her stomach, near her groin. Desire settled deep in the pit of his stomach and self-hardening device regions. His self-hardening device throbbed painfully as she pushed her waist into him. His breathing as rapid as it ever was, he slowly he unhooked his fingers from her waistband and his hands trailed to the hem of her shirt. Slowly and seductively, he slid it upwards, revealing her torso. He continued sliding it further up, now revealing her breasts. As he slid it completely off, he gaped in awe of her body. Lust swept all through him- this was all his, even if it was this one time. He knew, now, that he had her where he wanted her and she _does, indeed _want him. He can't complain about this as he fondles her breasts, pinching gently at her nipples, hardening them at every touch.

Desire crept through him more, he couldn't hold on any longer, he frantically slid her jeans off and pushed Mary backwards, so she was lying with him on top of her, on the middle of the flower. She moaned as Lockhart plunged himself into the warm wetness of Mary and begun thrusting away, the two moaning and grunting at every move.  
"Oh Mary..." Lockhart groaned.

"Lockhart... Lu- ah!" Mary moaned.

Lockhart nipped her neck once more, hard this time. Mary was driven wild as he thrust himself deeper and harder into her, the smell of his sex, his sweat and him, was overwhelming. Her head back and her back arched, she bucked underneath him as her teenage desire was fulfilled, she almost screamed in pleasure as her intense orgasm sent sensation although her body, causing her to fall apart right underneath Lockhart. This drove him insane. He groaned and stilled inside her as he reached his peak. It was just a good thing the two remembered the protection charm beforehand. The two lay on the flower, Mary naked, sweaty and panting and Lockhart still inside her, panting and sweating also, resting his head on her chest, his arms around her, underneath her, stroking her back.  
Mary buried her face into his bare chest, she felt herself about to cry as Luke came to mind- she didn't know what to think now- she loved Luke, now only liked Sirius and had just really cheated on Sirius _and _Luke in her heart. _I am so sorry..._ she thought.

Lockhart gently pulled her close to him and reached beside him for his jeans. He reached for her clothes and the two helped eachother dress. Once they were dressed, Lockhart reached into his pocket and pulled a white balloon out; he held it in his fist, hidden from her.  
"Mar... Oi?" he said softly, in almost a whisper as though he were talking to a small, shy child.

Mary looked up at him. "Yeah?" she asked, being careful not to show her thoughts on her face or in her actions.

"I have something for you," Lockhart said and smiled, apparently warmly.

_Uh oh..._ Mary had a bad feeling as soon as this was mentioned. "What is it?" she asked.

_She will like this._ Lockhart thought as he opened his fist. "This," he said as he showed her the white balloon.

Mary smiled and took the balloon. "Thanks."


	25. Handing it down

_If only Mary knew how worse things were about to become... if only she knew that she should avoid Lockhart..._

* * *

Lockhart smiled brightly as Mary took the balloon. "Blow this one up," he said and pointed to a balloon next to her.

Mary sat from their lying position, took the balloon and blew it up. She held the other balloon Lockhart had given her, in her hand as she did so. Lockhart watched on as she blew it up, rather contented with himself.  
"Now what?" Mary asked once blew it up and tied the balloon off.

Lockhart grinned. "Now blow the other one up."

Mary handed him the blown up balloon and took hold of the other one she kept in her hand, as she blew it up, a ring fell from it, into her hand. She stopped blowing the balloon up and stared at it, her expression unreadable. Lockhart fumbled with the blown up balloon and watched her with excitement and interest as the ring fell out. He was pleased with her reaction, knowing she would love it.  
Not knowing what to say, Mary tied the second balloon off before looking at Lockhart then back to the ring.

_She's speechless! Brilliant! _Lockhart thought to himself. He was pleased.

Mary's mind wondered to Luke and Sirius, _this is not good at all..._ she thought.

Without another word, Lockhart took the ring and slid it onto her finger and smiled warmly.

Mary looked at Lockhart shocked, horror settled within her heart and stomach. She felt sick.  
"I... uh... gotta go..." she told him.  
She quickly fully dressed herself and slid down the umbrella flower stem, taking the balloons with her, leaving Lockhart on top of the flower.

Lockhart watched after her. "Mary! Wait!" he called.  
He realized he was too late and she was already gone. Quickly he dressed properly and slid down the stem after her. He was relieved when he saw Mary come to a stop just outside the greenhouses due to students walking back to the castle because the classes had just ended.  
Breathless and panting, Lockhart caught up with her. He doubled over, his hands on his knees, panting hard as he tried to catch his breath.  
"Mary... Are you okay?" he asked.

Mary silently nodded, hugging her stomach- still trying to process what had just happened.  
"Yeah... I am fine... I... I just have to go meet Charlotte soon. She was going to help me with my Potions essay today."

"Are you sure...? Look. About back there, you were amazing." Lockhart said with a hearty grin. "Oh... okay, cool, might see you around again sometime."

Mary nodded. "See you around..." she said and ran towards the castle- away from him.

Lockhart watched on after her, "see you later, Mary!" he grinned.  
_Now reputation gained. I got in with Mary!_


	26. Deserved Hatred

_As Lockhart made his way down the hall, he spotted Lily Evans. If this was going to be another friendly visit- he was dead wrong, as the two made their way to the prefect meeting (yes Lockhart was, indeed made prefect after his 'heroic deed' ) things were about to turn interesting..._

* * *

Lily glared at Lockhart as he made his way into the prefect meeting. She had heard what he had done to Flo and Mary. With all her hatred burning inside her, the worst thing he could have done was exactly what he had done- sat right beside her.

Lockhart smiled brightly as he took his seat next to her. "Hi," he mouthed.

Lily continued to glare daggers at him. "Don't even look at me," she mouthed back, her eyes flickering with hate.

Lockhart, now amused, raised his arms as though to say, "Calm down!" he sniggered to himself as she continued to glare, her eyes flickering now with more hatred than he had seen in ages. "Ease up, tiger," he mouthed.

Through gritted teeth, Lily flicked her wand, setting his shoe alight.  
Lockhart looked more amused by this than anything else. He was always amused when a female paid him attention, even if it was something out of hate.

"Well that worked," he mouthed in his amusement, flicked his wand and turned his shoe pink and flowery. This didn't seem to bother him as he grinned sheepishly.

"Take the ring off," Lily mouthed.

Lockhart knew exactly what she was talking about; it had only been a few days ago when he put the ring on Mary. There was no way now she wouldn't have found out. "Can't," Lockhart mouthed as he stomped his foot in attempt to stifle the flames.  
Finally he managed to rid the flames and looked down at his shoe which was covered in pink holes, with pink smoke seeping out. _How beautiful... _he thought to himself.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, _CAN'T!?" _Lily yelled. She hadn't meant to but now her rage had taken full control over her. She flushed pink as the professor glared at her in a way that made her instantly silent. Finally, through embarrassment she said, "What do you mean can't... let us take more patrols, Professor?"

"Well if you want more patrols," said the Professor, partly amused, partly annoyed. "We can organise it perhaps later, Lily."

Lily nodded and waited for the Professor to turn around. She shot daggers at Lockhart and mouthed her previous sentence to Lockhart.

Lockhart sniggered and mouthed. "Only true love can break it." With this, he grinned and added. "Plus, she wanted me to. She said herself."

Lily, now highly annoyed, mouthed, "I highly doubt she did. You're delusional _and _a complete git. As soon as this meeting ends, I am going to fry you," she threatened and forced a sarcastic smile before turning back to the professor. Her arms folded and wand in her hand.

Highly amused, Lockhart mouthed back, "You didn't see or hear what she said, she said it herself," he said and smirked. _Though the ring would make her think that... _he smiled at this thought, seemingly to smile at Lily.  
His smile wasn't a sarcastic smile; he really thought she meant the smile. He folded his arms, mirroring her actions in a smart-arse sort of way.

Remus Lupin, who was sitting on the opposite side of her, leaned over her shoulder and whispered, "you're about to snap your wand."

Lily frowned, loosened her grip on her wand and muttered, "Thanks, Remus."

After five minutes, the meeting finally ended. As soon as they were out of the professor's sight, Lily grabbed Lockhart, who had burst out in hysterics after hearing Remus' whispers, by the robes and dragged him out of the room.  
His face was reddening with blood pressure from his laughter. He took a deep, loud breath and let Lily drag him. _She wants me now, I s'pose..._ He thought to himself as he fixed his collar and smoothed his hair back, "Yes, Evans?"

Lily stopped outside of the room and slapped him hard in the face. "YOU'RE A FILTHY TOERAG! THAT'S WHAT, LOCKHART!" she snapped.

Lockhart grinned, "At least you find me useful."

"WHEN DID I EVER SAY YOU'RE USEFUL!?" Lily snapped and slapped him harder across the face.

"When you called me a toerag, your toes would be quite clean, so I wouldn't really be _that _dirty," he smirked. _She's really complimenting me... I think she likes me! _He rubbed his face. "Thanks for the skin colour but I believe I have enough of it," he said and pulled her into a hug to see the truth in his thoughts.

"Let. Me. Go," Lily snapped through gritted teeth.

Lockhart grinned and let her go. "See, it wasn't _that _bad."

"For you, it wasn't... if you don't find a way to get that ring off, I'm going to slip you a potion that makes you forever, a hideous beast. Do you understand?"

"She has to have true love's first kiss. I told you that. She will find one, surely. She's a complete babe," he said and smirked. "Like you," he grinned. "Of course... I understand. You speak English, I speak English. We're on the same boat," he said and laughed hard, turning red in the face once again.

"So the true love is definitely not you. Let her go! Don't call me babe! You're the most idiotic person I've ever met."

"I can't until she lets _me _go. It's the rule of the heart," he said with a wink. "Well alright, sweetheart, maybe deep down you know I'm a charmer." As he spoke, he ran his fingers through his hair.

"That doesn't even make any sense..."

"It does if you think about it. I can't let her go until she lets me go- I won't leave her."

"But she doesn't love you!" Lily snapped.

"She told me, herself!" his sentence wasn't said angrily; indeed it was filled with the pride only a king would feel upon his throne.

"Eugh..." Lily sighed and looked at him one last time. "Just do something about it, Lockhart," she said as she turned to walk off.

"I can't until she has her true love's first kiss."  
He smirked as he saw her turn her back and leapt on her back. "Hi!"

"Oof! Get off me, Lockhart!"

Right at this moment, James Potter walked around the corner and pulled Lockhart off. "Mate, I don't know what your problem is but normal people don't jump on girls' backs."

"I am a normal person who does," Lockhart grinned. He leapt off Lily's back and watched as they walked away.


	27. An act kept

_As Lockhart ran into Mary in the Great Hall- things had gone as expected as he'd hoped..._

* * *

Mary looked at him; she couldn't bare it any longer- even if it had been only a glimpse. She turned on her heel to walk off. The git was there, right in front of her as soon as she made the move. She didn't want to deal with anything, _especially _Lockhart.

Lockhart, as he strutted up to her called, "Oi, Mary! Oi!" he waved frantically as he inched closer to her. He knew people were watching and now was the time to show everyone she loved him.

Mary sighed deeply. "What, Lockhart!?" he snapped.

"Err..." Lockhart mumbled, scratching his head. "Hi. How are you?"

"Just peachy," Mary replied, failing to keep her tone steady. "How are you?"

Lockhart, of course, failed to recognise this tone of Mary's was not normal. It tended to happen with people who only thought of themselves. He beamed, "That's great to hear! I'm great, myself. What brings you to the Great Hall?" he thought, of course, the answer was obvious- him, this was evident as he added, "come to see me?" with a wink.

_Git! _Mary thought to herself. "No, actually... I was just leaving. I thought I was hungry... but I kind of just lost my appetite."

_She loves me and isn't admitting it..._ "Oh? Why is that? Something happen?" Lockhart asked, shifting awkwardly.

"Yeah, actually, something has," she snapped, her face reddening with anger. "You _had _to pry into my life, didn't you? You are the rear end of a blast-ended skrewt!"

"Oh I know my arse is on fire- both of ours were that day," Lockhart said smartly and winked. "I didn't _pry_, you accepted me into your life."

"Stop flirting with me!" Mary snapped, ignoring the students who were now gathering to watch. "I am not yours. I will _never _be yours! I just lost two of my best friends- one who just happened to be my _boyfriend_! Do you know _how _I lost them? Because of you!" she spat, "You self-centred git! I lost my boyfriend and Flo's friendship because I bloody shagged you! It was the worst thing I could have ever done! I don't know why I did it!" she fumed.

Lockhart, now amused, raised his hands in the air, "Woah! Ease up, tiger! You consented! It wasn't like I _intended _this to happen or anything. Self-centred is far from what I am. I actually care that this is happening. There's just nothing I can do about it because _you _consented," he said calmly, though amused.

Mary clenched and unclenched her fists as she stared at him, her eyes piercing at him with the daggers that evidently shone through the pupils. Her rage was fast-growing. "Don't you ever come near me again, Lockhart. Or, mark my words, you _will _get hurt."

"You say that now, Mary... but give it time," he said and paused, looking at her now 'confused,' "why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?" he asked. _Might as well play dumb... she's feisty!_

"The whole bloody school knew I had a boyfriend, Lockhart! It wasn't really a secret!"

"Well I didn't, did I? Because no one tells me anything!" he replied. _Let's play the 'feel sorry for me' game... _"Besides, if you _really _had a boyfriend, you wouldn't have consented.

Mary couldn't say anything to this. She knew he was, for once, right. She hadn't known what she was doing- she was so sick of her hormones right now, she wanted to curl up and die. She _had_, indeed cheated on her new boyfriend, Luke Harper. She and Sirius hadn't worked out- he couldn't keep a relationship if there was endless supplies of food involved.

Lockhart knew he had said the right thing. He looked at her, his amusement growing. "Is that all you have to say for yourself?" he said with a grin and took her hand in his. "Look, Mary. I know we can work things out," he said, as though she was, indeed, his. _Play on this... people watching._

"Don't. Touch. Me," Mary hissed, pulled her hand away and slapped him.

Lockhart winced slightly at the slap but took her hand back, pulled her close and kissed her deep and passionate, tensing his muscles so there was no escape for Mary.  
Mary's eyes widened, she could hear students whispering to eachother. She failed to struggle from his grip. She was, once again, stuck as Lockhart leaned in closer and deepened the kiss as much as he could, making sure it looked as though she were kissing him back.  
To make things look better on his act, Mary's eyes closed tightly as she tried to struggle from him. _Success! _Lockhart thought as he fought his tongue with hers, making it look like she was enjoying this.  
Mary stiffened her tongue, forcing it to keep still as she pondered a way out of this mess- there was no way she intended to give up


	28. A deathly desire

_Things were now going smoothly for Lockhart, here he was, making out with the girl of his dreams, in front of the entire school and it looked like she was into it as much as he was. This would definitely put a stop to the 'rumours' going around that Mary didn't want him. He had come to a slight snag, however..._

* * *

Flo, who was walking around the school, still in a daze over what had happened, spotted the two of them. Instantly her heart jolted. Now she knew it was true. Lockhart, her ex and her best friend, making out, in front of the entire school, "Oh, thanks a lot!" she snapped, "Just shove it in my face!"  
With that said, she walked straight back out to the Common Room.

Lockhart pulled Mary closer to him. He stopped kissing her for a second, a new problem formed as he leaned close to her, pressing his erection into her hip.  
A small gasp escaped Mary's lips- her back turned to the door, not seeing her or hearing her over the whispers of the students.

Lockhart, lost in his 'kiss' with Mary, hadn't seen or heard Flo either as he whispered, out of breath, from the back of his throat, giving a deep throaty whisper, "See what you do to me?" in Mary's ear, as he pulled her close and kissed her deeply passionately once more.

Without a second thought, Mary knew what to do. She bit down on his tongue, as hard as she could as he invaded her mouth. A harsh whisper, "I can do much worse than that, if you don't let me go now," escaped her throat.

Lockhart quickly released her, wincing at the pain, "Like what?" he said, half playfully as though challenging her to some sort of duel.

Mary walked closer to him and whispered a teasing threat, "I can make you want me more. I know you well enough to know what you want," she said, placing a hand on his chest and walked around him- her hand sliding around his body. She brushed his arse with her hand, only so he noticed. (Which he did, as a small moan escaped his throat) "I can make you want me and not give you anything," Mary whispered, smirking to herself.

Lockhart suggestively raised his eyebrow. "More you can do, eh?" he spoke in his teasing, challenging voice, "Mmm... I see..." he purred as he turned around and watched her intently, taking in every small detail of her finely honed body, his erection beginning to throb in his pants as he slid a hand down her front, his breath hitching.

Mary stopped his hand and wiggled a finger, teasingly at him, "I don't think so, Gild," she smirked, kissing his fingers one by one before letting his hand go.

Lockhart pouted childlike, "Aww... why not?" he asked playfully with a wink, allowing her to kiss his fingers, watching with great interest.

"Because I said 'no,'" Mary said, smiling sweetly at him.

Lockhart took Mary's hand in his, the hand without the ring on it and slowly, tenderly kissed each of her fingers. He dropped that hand and took the other one- the one with the ring on it. As he kissed her fingers, he muttered a spell into the ring- a spell no one, but him knows- a spell no one else could hear- a spell that will make her desire him to a point where she will be on her knees begging for more.  
Mary smirked as she ran her fingers down his torso and stepped back.

Once Lockhart had finished his spell, he stepped back and gazed at her, "Someone's keen," he said with a wink.

"You only wish, Lockhart," Mary said. _Why do I all of a sudden feel attracted to him? _

"It would seem you do, as well," Lockhart winked.

"You can't prove it," Mary said simply and turned to walk back to the door.

"Well why the sudden feeling me up and those bedroom eyes?" he said and winked, "You tease," he added playfully and seductively strode after her, failing to realize Flo had been watching the whole time.

Mary suddenly caught sight of Flo and stopped in her tracks, the blood draining from her face.

Lockhart looked at Mary, "See, you're blushing," he winked, "that's a sign of want." Clearly he hadn't realized Flo had, indeed, been watching the entire time.

"Not at all Lockhart," Mary purred; her eyes still on Flo.

"Sure sure," Lockhart teased and winked playfully. His eyes widened as he turned to see what Mary was looking at, he hadn't expected to see Flo. Instantly, he decided to pretend to not pay attention as he looked beyond her.

Flo turned around to see who came in, "Oh... you two..." she said, flatly and shoved past them as she glided up the stairs to the Ravenclaw balcony to watch the night sky and send an owl to her mother.

Mary walked outside and sat on a bench. "Someone's happy..." Lockhart muttered then realized Mary wasn't there. _Now what...?_ He thought to himself and stood in awkwardly in the Great Hall for a moment before deciding to go find Mary, ignoring the fact Flo had just left.  
Finally he found Mary, outside with her head in her hands.  
Flo came back to find Mary and Lockhart not there, her breathing rushed as her heart felt as though it was about to leap out of her throat. She stood there for a moment, struggling for breath.

"Mary!" Lockhart called; _Flo later_, he thought, _shit could really get rough with her..._

"What?" Mary mumbled into her hands.

"What are you doing out here? I thought we were going to go with Flo?" he said, innocently and frowned.

"Did you not see how she regarded me? We are no longer talking."

"She regarded _me _like that because she's hurt about what she's done to me," Lockhart replied.

Mary stood to her feet to face him, "is that so, Lockhart? You clearly didn't hear the conversation Flo and I had the other day," she said, trying to keep her voice even. _Crap... I need to get out of here before I do something stupid... like kiss him... _

"I don't know... didn't I? Would you like to inform me?" Lockhart asked and grinned.

"She basically chewed me out for sleeping with you! Then she sees you kissing me! It probably looked like I was kissing back! Not everything is about you, Gilderoy!" Mary snapped.

"Well I'm pretty sure this is about me. That ring proves it all. You accepted it."

"I accepted the balloons. Not the bloody ring!" she snapped. _Bloody hell, I can't keep my eyes off of him..._

"Well you accepted the balloons and put the ring on, didn't you?" Lockhart said and winked, flashing his dazzling grin. He knew all too well she couldn't keep her eyes off him and her lust for him was growing. "Plus, if you didn't think anything of me, why the look?" he smirked.


	29. An uncontrollable lust

_It was now that Lockhart knew he had her where he wanted her. Mary couldn't keep her eyes off him. Lockhart knew he had an advantage he had never had before and he loved it..._

* * *

"It all happened way too fast, Lockhart!" Mary said, "I didn't know what to think about the bloody ring until you put it on me."

"You could have moved away," Lockhart said with a smirk, "and besides, you _did _desire me and I can see you still do," he said as he ran his hand gently down her front.

Mary's eyes fluttered closed as she took his touch, "No," she said and took a step back once she had regained her thought.

"Come on, you just took it then," Lockhart winked.

Mary pushed his hand away, "No, Lockhart..." she half whined.

"You seem very unsure about that," Lockhart replied, quirking an eyebrow. He was clearly enjoying himself.

Mary couldn't say anything, she growled to herself. She knew this was true. She knew because of the ring, she now had an uncontrollable lust for him and the only way she could fix this... she didn't know.

"Oh, come on, Mar. You know it."

Mary looked into his eyes and took another step back. _Get away from him. If you can't see him, he isn't alive..._

Lockhart simply grinned, "You can't hide your feelings for long, Mary," he said as he gazed into her eyes, his sparkling blue eyes glittering.

For a moment, Mary gazed back before shutting them. _He isn't there... he isn't there... _she told herself. Her thoughts were lost as Lockhart took advantage of her once more. He took her hand and kissed each of her fingers once more.

"Not here..." she whispered to herself under her breath. "He isn't here..." she was aware her breathing had sped up.

Lockhart smiled bright and proudly to himself as he continued kissing each of her fingers. A smirk formed across his face as he felt her shudder as a shiver ran down her spine. Still muttering to herself, Mary knew she was trapped.  
Lockhart grinned more at this and continued kissing her fingers. He knew too well she would give in eventually.  
He was right, within an instant, Mary's heart sped up and her breath hitched, her lips parted. Lockhart grinned, leant in and kissed her, his tongue taking full control over her mouth.  
Mary stood, unable to move. She wanted to escape but for some reason she felt herself unable to move. Part of her was enjoying this.  
Lockhart knew he had her where he wanted her as his tongue took full invasion of her mouth, exploring every part of her mouth and sucking her tongue as he kissed her deeper and much more passionate.  
Mary relaxed, letting the ring take full advantage and kissed him back just as deep and passionately.  
Lockhart smiled and snaked his arms around her, one around her waist and the other around her neck.  
One of Mary's hands found its way to his chest as the other knotted in his hair. The next moment she regained thought and pushed him away, "What the hell, Lockhart?!"

Just as Lockhart was about to run his hands through her hair, he felt himself being pushed away, "You consented," he said simply.

Mary closed her eyes again and Lockhart ran his fingers through her hair, "It isn't me. It's the dumb ring. Flo warned me about it so I know."

"My dumb ring?" Lockhart asked, now amused, "You wanted it though."

"I told you before that it happened way too fast and I didn't fully realize what happened once the ring was on my finger." Mary said, now feeling frustrated, yet at the same time glued to the spot. _Back away, Mary. Get away from him..._

"You consented, you could have backed away but you didn't," Lockhart said with a bright smile, "besides, if you didn't want me, you wouldn't still be here. Please, Mary. Go out with me."

"I am still dating Luke," Mary said and managed to step away from him.

"You are? Well how about you dump him? You obviously like me."

"Uhm... let me think about that... uhm..." Mary said, pretending to be in thought, "No," she said and forced herself to look away from him before turning her back on him and begun to walk away.

"That didn't take much thought and you still don't sound certain," Lockhart replied, walked up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her back to him.

Mary calmed down a little, "I am not going to break up with Luke."

"Then don't. Have us both," Lockhart grinned.

Mary pondered over this for a moment, the two of them? Why was she even thinking like this! Threesomes never worked, she knew this from Sirius. She shook her head. _Resist the ring, Mary. Resist him. _"I can't do that, either, Lockhart. I am not like you."

"This is why we get on so well... we're opposites and opposites attract eachother, Mar. Remember that," Lockhart winked.

"Please let go of me."

"Why should I?" Lockhart asked. _I have to find out Skeeter's feelings first. _"To do that, I need you to have your true love's first kiss."

"I meant right now..."

Lockhart kept her held, "Too much desire, huh?" he winked.

"Let. Go," Mary said attempting to be harsh but her voice failed her.

Lockhart stifled his chuckle and turned it into a seductive groan, "Mmmhmmm..." he groaned and held her.

As the ring took over once more, Mary rested her head on his chest.  
Lockhart smiled at this, "See, what I told you?" he asked as he held her close and stroked her hair.

Mary's hand- unseen by anyone else ran slowly up his leg as her breath sped up once more.  
Lockhart gaped slightly as his breath hitched. He ran a hand gently down her spine, while his other slipped down her leg, running it down hers at the same speed she ran hers down his.  
Mary's lips parted and her eyes closed, she looked delicious right now and he knew he could once again label her, his.  
_Perfect_Lockhart thought and made his way back up her leg, to the waistband of her pants, sliding his hand slowly down them.


	30. So close yet so far

_He had done it, once again he was about to get in with Mary... so he thought..._

* * *

Mary regained her thought as Lockhart's hand entered her jeans. She removed his hand and sat against a wall- hugging her knees, muttering to herself.

Lockhart sighed pointedly and sat beside her, "You okay?"

Mary turned her head away from him.  
Lockhart kept his gaze.  
Mary had simply just refused to look at him.  
Lockhart continued gazing at her.  
A shiver ran through Mary's spine, but she still didn't look at him while Lockhart watched intently.

Mary finally turned to him, "Would you stop staring at me?"

"Will you stop being so beautiful?" Lockhart said simply.

Her face softened then returned to its angry-ish expression. _Stupid ring_...

"You're hot when you're angry," Lockhart said cheekily. "You're hot all the time, babe."

Mary growled and turned away from him. _Don't let him get to you, Mary... don't let the ring get the better of you..._

Lockhart wrapped an arm around her, "Aww come on, lighten up."

Mary didn't try scoot away, nor did she look at him.  
Lockhart pulled her close and held her.  
Mary stayed silent but rested her head on his chest.  
Lockhart smiled to himself and held her tighter, smirking to himself as Mary inhaled his scent. _Stupid ring..._

Lockhart smiled as he gently stroked her hair, "I love you, Mar," he whispered. _Good ring... good ring. *Pets* _

Mary regained enough control over her thought and stopped herself from speaking.

Lockhart looked at her and smiled, "Completely speechless, eh? Completely normal, that is."

"I love Luke, Lockhart. Not you."

"Then why the whole cuddled up to me? Come on, Mar, I know you can't resist me."

"I can resist when I am in my right mind," Mary retorted. _Unlike now while I am surrounded by your scent._

"I know. I am irresistible," Lockhart said with a grin.

"Let go of me please," Mary pleaded, her voice wavering to a whisper.

"Not with that voice, I'm not."

Lockhart chuckled sexily as Mary growled but nuzzled into his chest.

"Please let me go?" Mary pleaded; her question meaning more than one thing- not just let her go now, but forever.

"Not until you mean it, Mar. I can tell you don't right now."

"Answer me this then. How am I supposed to mean it when you are wrapped around my finger, in a sense?"

"You're wrapped around mine, Mar. You can't take your eyes off me at all. You can't keep away from me. If I was wrapped around yours- well I feel the same way- Looks like we're wrapped around each other's. Just you, more literally," he winked.

"I was talking about the ring, Lockhart. If you want someone true, this is not how you keep them," Mary said, her breathing slowed as she inhaled his scent in more.

"You can't resist me, what we have is true."

"My 'feelings' toward you, is the ring. There is nothing of my own feelings for you. Therefore it is not true," she said and kissed his chest.

"I won't believe you, Mar," Lockhart replied, his breath growing heavy once again as he leaned in and kissed her deeply.

Unable to stop herself, Mary kissed him back, "You know it is true, Lockhart."

"No it isn't. You showed me signs in the past," he said and kissed her deeper.

"Like what?" Mary whispered against his lips.

"Like... like when you looked at me that time... and you taught me Math and all other things. _I must not give anything away._

Mary looked at him, "I was teaching you Math, nothing else."

"And we kissed, and we did... all other stuff," Lockhart said and winked. "How else do you think things got out in the Daily Prophet? We've been together all along because you wanted me."

"Wait... what?"

Lockhart said nothing and scratched his head awkwardly, "Err..."

"What did you say?" Mary said and pushed his arms off her.

Without a second's thought, Lockhart flicked his wand, "Obliviate!"

Mary blinked a few times.

Lockhart grinned, "Hello, Mary."

"Hi..." her face scrunched up as though trying to remember something, "What were we talking about again?"


	31. Until next time

_He had done it, Mary __was yet again oblivious to what Lockhart had just said to her... he knew he had to keep his act up and keeping it up was something he was becoming very good at..._

* * *

"We were talking about how you just said you loved me. I didn't think it was right for you to say that, with Luke and all, so I obliviated you," Lockhart replied, simply.

"I-I don't love you though... you didn't have to obliviate me. I could turn you in for it, you know?" Mary said as she stood to her feet.

"You said it, Mar. I couldn't help it. I had to," Lockhart said as he, too, stood to his feet.

"If you say so," Mary replied. She obviously didn't believe a word he said and found no point in arguing.

"It's true, Mar."

Mary stood in silence, thinking over the recent event I her mind and how to evade this annoying git who was now destroying her life.  
Lockhart stood around, awkwardly, waiting for her to say something, keeping his eyes focused. He really did seem very convincing... if you didn't know him.  
Mary made a face at him. She didn't believe him but since he obliviated her, she had no idea what to think.

After a long moment, Lockhart finally spoke, "Mary. Really, I mean it. You said it and I didn't want you to remember it, for Luke's sake. I really didn't know you had a boyfriend," he said, keeping his eyes focused. _Just improvise, Lockhart._

"Then tell me why you told me that I said it if you didn't want me to remember saying it."

"Because you _had _to know the truth; I realize by obliviating you- I made a mistake," he said, pride bubbling up in him as he realized, _now_ he was telling the complete truth. _About the mistake part- yes well I've made a lot of mistakes and am proud of it. Of course I can't admit this._

"Never mind, Lockhart; forget it," Mary said knew he would just keep this going.

"How can I? I love you, Mary. I know you have feelings for me. You can't resist me," he said, keeping his voice calm, believing every word he's saying.

Mary opened her mouth, about to say something and quickly closed it. _It's the ring, Mary._

"You know it's true, Mar," Lockhart said again.

Mary shook her head slowly and turned to leave- she'd had enough, she just wanted to be alone so she could think clearly of how to rid the ring- of how to get Luke back, of how to, most importantly, get rid of Lockhart.  
Lockhart grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.  
Mary fought and pulled back, trying to free her arm from him.

Of course, Lockhart didn't let go. "Please Mary, don't go..." he said.

"Look. Just... I need some time," she said, tears springing to her eyes, remembering those were the last words Luke said to her. She couldn't take this any longer. Her heart was breaking.

Lockhart draped an arm over her shoulder and pulled her close to him. "Take as much time as you need, Mar. Remember how beautiful you are."

Mary said nothing and pushed him away.

Lockhart took her back again, "please... don't give up, Mary."

"I need some time," Mary said, feeling her heart break more as she repeated the words.

"If it's time you need, then it's time you will get."

"And the time I take, I need away from you. Meaning we can't be seen together," she said.

"But we can still see eachother discreetly, right?"

Mary shook her head.

"So this is it?" Lockhart asked, feeling his heart sink.

"I just said I need some time to think... so until I am done thinking."

"Okay, Mar. Just don't over think it," he warned.

"I won't," Mary said with a sweet smile as the ring took over her again. She kissed his cheek.

Lockhart smiled back just as sweetly, pulled her close and kissed her forehead.  
Mary lingered a little, unable to move, before regaining her thoughts and walks away after a passionate kiss from Lockhart.  
He knew she would be back- the ring would make sure she did.

Mary made her way up to the Common Room. _Just stay away from him, Mary. You can do this. Don't let the ring control you. Don't let Lockhart control you. You know the truth, even if no one else believes you. You know. Just stay preoccupied._

Lockhart walked away happily, thinking nothing more, other than the day she returns- or the day he finds her again, this thought made him smirk. He had yet another plan.


End file.
